BvG Tournament
by starnightdreams
Summary: Kai's boys' private school and the girls' school next door are having a tournament! The boys have some probs wpreparing for it, especially Wyatt.What fate awaits Kai when a opponent shows up claiming to know his past? Find out and plez r&r KaiOc, WyattOc
1. Chapter 1: Paranoia

**~Beyblade: BvG Tournament~ ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and characters or anything, so plez, DO NOT SUE ME!! (Clears throat) Thank you.**

**~Author's Note~ **I've taken up writing again, and for those who have read my other fan fic on Tekken, I'm going to continue that pretty soon, I promise. I'm been so busy with my life since my internet's been down and all, not to mention school. Those aren't very good excuses though, and I'm trying to start up my writing again, so you should see another chapter of SFOL coming up soon. For you new readers, this is my first Beyblade fic. I haven't seen many episodes except for the last few of the first season, and the first ten or so of the second, but I do like it. My favorite character is Kai, and that's why I'm writing about him. I hope you like it, and if you don't, plez don't critize it too bad.... This chapter is kind of short, but I'll try to write more soon. Plez review!!

**~Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter One: Paranoia~**

            Sunlight filtered in through a tall window, into the hallway of an all boy's private school. As the light spreaded, it lighted upon a boy with grayish hair, leaning on the window still, staring out into the courtyard. The boy, known as Kai looked very different in his private school uniform; without his usual outfit, along with the trademark blue marks on his face or blue hair dye, Kai looked like any other ordinary kid, except for the mystery aura that hung around him which people always noticed. He wasn't any ordinary kid either, known as a world beyblader champion. 

            He drew out a photograph from one of the pockets on his uniform and stared at it. It showed four boys along with him apart from them, the four posing for the camera and him off to the side; it was taken before they had left for the world tournament and emerged as champions. He shoved it back into his pocket, and started walking down the hallway, his light steps, barely making a sound. He paused a moment to pull the outer doors open and walked into the fresh morning air. 

            The dawn and its lights made the courtyard and the surrounding buildings around it glow with warm colors. Kai took a moment to admire the scene before him, but it was hard due to his thoughts. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scents around him inwardly sighing. It had been nearly six to seven months since the world tournament where he, along with the other four bladebreakers had won the tournament. It seemed so much longer than that. 

            Kai missed the days wandering the world, free to do things and although he wouldn't admit it, he did miss the bladebreakers and he did wonder how they were doing. They had taught him how to be strong through friendship and teamwork, but most of all they had accepted him despite of all his attempts to push them away and despite of all his mistakes which included joining up with the Russian team however short of time it was. It hurt to think of that time when he had been so blind to the truth. Never again would he do something like that, Kai thought fiercely. 

            The other things that bothered him was that he was still very uncertain of his past. The only facts that he knew was that he had been trained at that awful monastery and of his grandfather Voltaire. None of them gave clues to what he sought the most, his parents and past memories of them. They were still locked away somewhere in his brain, _(a brain that was just wasting away going to a stupid private school to learn nothing) _thought Kai, getting mad even though he knew it was for his own good. 

            Beyblading had given him an outlet to forget about searching, but now that he left the game, Kai couldn't help but think about everything in life. Unable to find a formidable opponent, Kai's beyblading things were all stored in his old place near the private school and he didn't expect to be opening them anytime soon. 

            "Kai!!," yelled a voice across the courtyard, breaking Kai from his thoughts. 

            He slowly opened his eyes, giving an inward groan for he recognized the voice. It was Wyatt, the annoying boy [in Kai's aspect] who always seemed to find him no matter what. Kai had given up long ago trying to avoid the kid and just reluctantly listened to the kid and helped him out from time to time. Kai couldn't help but think that the kid was a little bit like Tyson, though with better manners. Even though the kid was annoying, Kai had to admit the kid had potential to be a real beyblader, just like Tyson when Kai had known him a year and a half before. The kid definitely had not yet learned how to control a bit beast [Kai knew this because Wyatt tried to use Dranzer before and failed], though Kai had no doubts that someday he would master it, just like Tyson did. But for now, Kai enjoyed watching the kid get frustrated and progress at the same time though he would rather break an arm then let Wyatt know that little fact. 

            "Hey Kai...," said Wyatt, a little breathless from running, but very excited, "Guess what?" 

Kai just glared him, a little perplexed at having his thoughts disturbed, and hoping halfheartedly that the kid would take the hint and go away. 

            Of course Wyatt didn't notice and kept on rambling on, "The boys' private school and the girl's private school next to us are going to have a beyblading tournament." 

            _(What a motormouth, just like Tyson,")_thought Kai and began walking away. 

            Wyatt fell into step beside him however, and kept on rattling, "Kai, it's a chance to see who's better; the girls or the boys. It's a great chance for you to start beyblading again." 

            Kai could feel his anger rising, and he thought irritably, _(Doesn't this kid ever give up?!)_ stopped walking and replied sharply, "Look kid, I told you already and I really don't like repeating myself. I've quit that thing long ago. There's no one else besides the BladeBreakers that will give me a good fight. Why would I want to join a tournament full of amateurs bladers?!"  

            Wyatt turned around to look at Kai with a cheerful look not even giving a hint that he heard the anger in Kai's voice and answered back, "But Kai, the other guys told me that the last two years when they have hosted this, a mysterious girl blader showed up to challenge the top winner to a fight with bit beasts like the ones you have. The girl won all those times beating her opponent sorely. The year before last year she told the winner, Lar, who was a girl by the way, that she had potential to be a great beyblader, and gave her a bit beast. Lar graduated and is now a pro beyblader living in America. Last year however, she declared that the boy, who won, lacked the spirit to become a true blader. Guess who that guy was, Kai? You know Derek, that creepy bully that you saved me from? That dirty blader that will use any dirty tricks to win but we beat at his own game? She was definitely right. That guy had no good thing about him when coming to beyblading. Oh, anyways, rumor has it that the girl, even though no one has ever seen her face, they say that she was a world beyblading champion! Her clothes were just like the girl who won the tournament at the age of 10 years old along with her partner Akira who was 12 at the time. [They could have two person teams at the time]. She went by the nickname of Guye, "the little star" No one knows it for sure though. That's why you should enter; you might get to face a world champion too!!" 

            Kai replied back again sharply, "Why would a world champion waste her time on such a thing?! It's probably just a masquerade to excite the students over nothing," and started walking again. 

            "Yeah but....," said Wyatt following him, about to say something else, then seemed to think about it, "Oh never mind...." 

Kai looked at the kid with surprise; it wasn't like Wyatt to give up nagging about it. 

            "Hey!," said Wyatt looking off somewhere, "Look at that!" 

Kai looked ahead before him and stopped. They both had stopped at an enormous gate that was being pulled open by some of the boy's private teachers. They grunted with effort to lift the heavy bars off and unlock the many padlocks on it, and slide the gate open and diligently began latching the gate so it would stay open. Kai and Wyatt watched curiously as the teachers finished, and sat down one of the many benches around the school. 

            One of their teachers came towards them with a friendly smile. It was Mr. Hwang, their English teacher, and known as the youngest teacher in the school; he was very easygoing and nice. "Hey guys," he said friendly, "Are you ready for the tournament?" 

            Wyatt replied eagerly, "Of course! Oh... by the way, why are you opening the so-called forbidden gate to the girl's school?" 

            Mr. Hwang laughed heartily, "I've never heard it called that before, but we are opening it because the tournament starts in about five days. It's a chance for the girls to talk to the guys and for beybladers to show off their skills. More importantly however, some of the guys are really paranoid of meeting girls and the girls of them, so it kind of makes them nervous while beyblading. It throws them off their game. We're hoping the next few days will cure them of this as they get used to talking to the girls." 

            Kai couldn't help but laugh at this, making Mr. Hwang and Wyatt look at Kai in surprise. Kai said, "Why would a guy be afraid of a girl? Beyblading is a thing where it doesn't matter who your opponent is. Friend, relative or girl, why should it matter? The goal is to do your best and win. It doesn't matter who the face of your opponent is!" 

            Mr. Hwang sighed and shook his head, "Kai, you don't understand too much about human relationships, do you? Some guys tend to be shy when it comes to facing a girl on the battlefield. Anyway, I better go, school is going to start soon. Good luck guys in the tournament!," and laughed a little before heading off. 

            "Sometimes," said Kai, "he's too strange for my liking. Right Wyatt?," and looked at Wyatt. "What's wrong?," asked Kai a little concerned, because Wyatt looked so pale, "Are you sick?" 

            Wyatt gulped and shook his head no, "I kind of forgot.... I really am scared when it comes to facing girls!....." 

Kai stood there and just stared at him.

**~End of BvG Tournament; Chapter One: Paranoia~**

~Author's Note~ Well... that's all for now... I hope you liked it.. Plez review to tell if you like it or not. 


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Beyblade: BvG Tournament******

**-DISCLAIMER- Again.... I do not own Beyblade, characters, moves, storyline, bit beasts, names ... anything else I'm missing?... Umm... I just don't own anything of the Beyblade sort, so please don't sue me!!**

**Author's Note****~** Hey you guys! Many thanks to my reviewers out there. -sniff- you made me so happy! I've made some changes to chapter one because I noticed that my word format did not show up. Perhaps it's because I used a different computer to type it out on? It should be much easier to read and I 've added a few different details. All minor though. I'm changing it tomorrow though, so if u get an update in ur mail, u'll know why, if there's no new chapter up. Sorry. Just thought u might need to know. Other than that everything else is the same. I've updated this fic before my goal! Six days, wahoo! I know it's just a day off, but still! It usually takes me two weeks to update. It's kind of a record for me. This chapter is short though....  -gloom-  Sorry about that. The next chapter should be longer. It might take me a little longer to update though. I wanted to update for u reviewers so much. Your reviews were short, but they inspired me to write more! Again, thank you! R&R! Hope u like this chapter......

**~Beyblade; BvG Tournament, Chapter Two: Revelation~**

            Kai sat in a desk, one of many amongst the others, half-listening to his history teacher drone on and on about some war that had occurred about 200 years ago. His mind wandered back to that morning as he turned to look out the window into the courtyard at a certain gate.

**_~Flashback to the Morning~_**

            "What did you say?," asked Kai thinking that he had heard wrong. 

            Wyatt replied meekly, "I said that I was afraid of girls..." 

Kai just stared at him. 

            Wyatt continued on, "I been afraid of them ever since I was little. You see, I used to live in this neighborhood where there was this girl gang. *Yankees, as you might call them. They used to beat up all the boys including me up for no reason at all." 

Kai looked at Wyatt with disbelief. 

            "Look, they outnumbered us and most of them were a lot older too!," said Wyatt defensively," Anyways.... well, the guys and I finally came up with a plan to stop it. We banded up and decided to challenge them to a beyblade duel. The boys chose me and another guy, Rax to go up against them. The challenge was that if we won, the girls would leave us alone, but if we didn't....... well.. we would have to give them money and suffer more pain. We thought we had them though, because Rax and I were the best bladers on the block. The girls' gang didn't take us seriously. They sent us the newest would-be members of their group as if the challenge was just a thing for the new girls to be initiated into their gang. Rax beat the first girl easily. It seemed like he was going to win against the next girl to when he beat her in the first round. However the next two he lost, when the girl, Rika was given a different blade to use when the Yankees realized how serious it was getting. I noticed the battle had been a bit weird, but I went up against her anyways. I realized then how totally nervous I was, way more then usual, not because of the challenge only, but because I was battling against a girl. A really violent one at that." 

            Wyatt wiped his brow, "Her blades moves were so aggressive. I think it was because of that blade. It felt like the moves were hitting me with invisible strikes and it hurt so much. I was using some of my best attacks against her and I thought I had spotted a weakness in her line of attack and I was going to go for hitting her blade out of the ring. I barely remembered what happened next....... I know I remember some horrible thing coming out of her blade though...... I can't recall exactly... but it was bad," Wyatt shivered, "I had lost my nerve completely, so the second round was lost. The Yankees got their money and beat us to a pulp whenever they saw us, always mocking us... I was so sick with nightmares for many weeks. My parents couldn't understand what was wrong with me. Some time after that, my dad received a very big promotion and my family moved to a nicer neighborhood. I gradually became better and since my parents became busy, I got sent to a boy's junior private school. I forgot my fear of girls, and the nightmares faded away. I mean this happened so long ago..... I don't remember that bit form so much, but I still feel a chill, now that I'm recalling the events. I'm afraid to face another girl again... I know the chances of meeting a girl with a bit beast like that in beyblading again is small, but still.... I'm afraid." 

The school bell had then rung.

**_~Back to the present~_**

            Kai was troubled. A Beyblade that caused harm to a person? A bit beast so horrible that it gave nightmares and Yankees always beating up on the kid? No wonder, the kid had a right to be traumatized (_This is a problem_.) thought Kai. His mind wandered back to that cold feeling when in Russia. He had seen Boris's face and he had felt shivers out of no where.... yes, he definitely knew how Wyatt felt. (_The kid would have to get rid of that fear before it cripples him_) thought Kai fiercely, _(I don't want him to end up how I nearly did back in __Russia__; too fearful to even look Boris in the eye and all of those mistakes I did because of that. But how can I help him with this?)_****Kai pondered. 

Suddenly the classroom intercom crackled.

**            Attention students. As you may have already noticed there is an important event coming up in the next few weeks. **

**            As a measure, the south gate connecting our boys' private school to the girls' private school next door is now open for it is necessary for the upcoming BvG Tournament Cup. We trust all our students to behave acoordinally to the school rules. Any violations can bring about serious consequences. **

**            Students may visit the other schools to become acquainted with the area practice sites and new chances to visit with other students.  The gate however, will be closed at approximately ****10:30 p.m.**** Students will be expected to be in their rooms by then. Failure to comply to this will result in disqualitification from the tournament.  The gate reopens at ****6:00**** each morning. **

**We encourage you, as our students to represent our school well. Thank you and have a great day students and faculty members! **

Murmurs were heard throughout the classrooms as the boys whispered to each other, excited. Kai straightened up quickly from his seat, (_That's it!_) he thought rapidly, (_I know what to do!_)

**End of ~Beyblade; BvG Tournament- Chapter Two: Revelation~ **

***Yankees**-  ...... I don't know too much about gangs especially not about girl ones -sweatdrop- , so I just put this in.... I got it off Fruits Basket. He, heh, just so if you were wondering about that..... now u know.

**Author's Note****~ **Sorry to leave u guys off at this spot. I originally planned for this chapter to be much, much longer, but things came up like my algebra II homework, essays for Lang. Comp and National Honors Society, two new manga I'm reading, and of course watching the whole 1st season of Ranma 1/2 that my friend let me borrow. It's been a busy week, so I'm really glad that I've managed to update. It might take me longer next time though, like maybe close to two weeks. Maybe sooner, I don't know. Anyways, hope u like this chapter a lot. It's short but contains a lot of info I think. Plez review! If you have any extras comments or suggestions, plez email them to me or submit them during review.

Email me at:       Starnightdreams@yahoo.com

Again, thanxs everyone! Luv ya all!


	3. Chapter 3: Deliverance

**Beyblade; BvG Tournament**

**Disclaimer: No own Beyblade.... I guess that sums it all up.. P.S/ Plez don't sue.******

**~Author's Note~** I'm back. It's shorter than I thought I would take to put up a new chapter. I'm doing this instead of the leadership essay that I'm supposed to write for NHS.. Aww, I'll do it tomorrow, (I think) I couldn't figure out what to write, so I started writing this fanfiction. I couldn't believe that the essay was limited to one or two pages, double-spaced.... I usually write way more than that... I'm kind of in a dilemma right now..... Anyways, back to the fic. I hope you like this chapter. Two new original characters are in this chapter. I'm working on the sketches.... Maybe when I can figure out how to send it in the mail, I'll give them to you reviewers. Speaking of which... THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!! You are all so nice to me..... I'm so glad. On with the fic!

**~Beyblade; BvG Tournament; Chapter Three: Deliverance~**

Kai walked out into the courtyard and sat down at the fountain in the middle. A cool breeze gently blew, Kai could feel it on his face and he closed his eyes and relaxed. 

            _(Any moment now,) _thought Kai. 

            "Hey Kai!" yelled a voice from across the courtyard. 

            Kai sighed, _(Like always) _he thought.

The kid Wyatt always seemed to find him at this time of the day. Kai opened his eyes and got up. 

            "Hey Kai," Wyatt said, "What's up?" 

            Kai looked at him, "Let's go," and began walking. 

            "Go where?," asked Wyatt curiously as he caught up with Kai then looked ahead. "Oh no," said Wyatt, stopping when he saw the south gate, and started backing away, "I think I have some homework to do," and began to turn back. 

            "Oh no you don't," said Kai grabbing the back of Wyatt's private school uniform with just one hand. 

            Wyatt struggled, but Kai's grip held, "Come on Kai! You know I'm afraid of that place! Let me go!" 

            Kai replied back angrily, "Look, do you want to live in fear all of your life? Don't be such a coward or else you'll never be a true beyblader." 

            "But...," Wyatt stammered. 

            "But what?," said Kai letting go, "I though you wanted to beyblade?" 

            "I do..," said Wyatt, "but still.... why can't I just battle with guys?" 

            "Idiot," said Kai, "You think that you're not going to have to fight a girl when in a tournament? You're not going to get off that easily!" 

Wyatt looked downcast. 

            "Come on kid," said Kai roughly and pushed Wyatt towards the gate, making Wyatt nearly stumble. 

Wyatt recovered however, and reluctantly began walking towards the gate, Kai following far behind him. Kai and Wyatt entered through the gate and stopped at the scene before them. 

            "Wow.....," said Wyatt, "It's huge!" 

Kai silently agreed, for before them was a huge alabaster building with many windows, and complementary trims. There were other buildings too, but the area surrounding the buildings were wide and vast with scenery, trimmed bushes and many flowers.. There was also a beautiful gigantic water fountain like that found in public parks and it was gorgeous. It seemed like a beyblade battle was taking place in front of it. 

            A lot of Kai's and Wyatt's classmates were already there along with a lot of other girls too. They seemed to be rooting and cheering as two bladers, a guy and a girl were engaged in a beyblade battle. Kai looked at Wyatt and noticed how more pale the kid was getting when viewing what was in front of him. Kai gave an "hmph," and walked away from the scene, towards one of the other buildings, and Wyatt quickly followed. 

            _(We need a more quiet place),_thought Kai as he walked.

            An Asian girl with pretty long black hair tied into a ponytail and mesmerizing deep green eyes, shut her gym door with a snap, and adjusted a green bow on her brown, private school blouse. She sighed, as her long bangs brushed into her eyes. She withdrew a hair clip from her book bag to pin some of the bangs away from out of her eyesight. 

            "Natsuko!!" cried out a voice. 

The green-eyed girl known as Natsuko Tennyo, turned to see a short girl with brown eyes, glasses and short light brown hair, running and then stopping short in front of her, and gasping for air.

             "What is it Mitsu?" asked Natsuko. 

            Mitsu gasped out, "It's Seenu! I know you told me to watch him, but..... I didn't pay attention and now he's up in the tree and I don't think he can get down!" 

            Natsuko gave an inward groan, _(that cat never learns....)_ she thought. 

She walked towards one of the school's many doors, heading for one location; the school's orchard, as Mitsu followed. She pushed open the door and emerged into a beautiful orchard that contained many old trees, rich with fruit. Shadows played around as sunlight filtered through the gaps in the leaves, and the wind rustled them, creating coolness beneath the trees. 

            "Where is he?," asked Natsuko. 

Mika pointed, and Natsuko's gaze set upon a large tree. Meows could be heard from one of the highest branches on the tree, coming from a small gray cat. 

            "Oh no.....," said Natsuto, ".....figures..... It has to be the tallest tree in the place....." She dropped her book bag on the dewy grass, walked up to the base of the tree, and felt for a foothold with her shoes. 

            "Natsuko!," gasped Mitsu, shocked, "You're climbing it? Your skirt! It's not lady-like!" 

            "It's fine Mitsu!," said Natsuko firmly back, " I have my gym shorts underneath." 

Sure enough, as Natsuko climbed up the tree, Mitsu could see the private school's green gym shorts poking out from underneath Natsuko's green skirt as she climbed further up and stood on the lowest branch. 

            "Oh....," said Mitsu, feeling a little foolish, "But Natsuko....."  

            "What?," Natsuko asked, as she climbed further, working her way towards the tree branch the meowing cat was on. 

            Mitsu looked on worriedly, biting her nails, "It's too high! What if you fall!?" 

            "Don't worry....," replied Natsuko back, "I'll be fine...," finally reaching the high branch where Seenu was on and couched down. "Seenu," said Natsuko, a little exasperated, reaching her hand out to the gray cat, "Why do you climb trees if you know you won't be able to get back down?" 

The cat just meowed softly in reply and rubbed up against her hand. 

            Natsuko sighed halfheartedly and picked the cat up, "Seriously, how does a tiny thing like you get all the way up here anyways?," she asked, and stood up carefully, with Seenu purring on her shoulders, about to climb back down the trunk of the tree. 

Suddenly, a rock whizzed past her ear, and a voice called out mockingly, "Hey! What is a so-called lady doing, crawling around in a tree with a flea bag animal hanging on her neck?" 

            Natsuko gritted her teeth, for she recognized the voice, "...Rika.....," she muttered, and barely dodged as another rock flew past her, twitching a little as Seenu's claws dug deeper into her shoulders, and glared down at a girl with long red hair, with disturbing orange eyes who was grinning a unfriendly smile at her. 

            "Rika, don't!," yelled Mitsu, "You're going to make Natsuko fall!" 

            "That's the whole point," said Rika, and threw it even harder at Natsuko, hitting her square in the forehead. 

In turn, Natsuko lost her footing and stumbled off the branch. 

            "Nooo!," screamed out Mitsu. 

            Rika snickered as she spoke, "Try winning your way out of that one, Lady Tennyo," and walked away. 

Natsuko was hanging on with one hand on the branch trying to pull herself up, but having problems due to an emotional cat's claws digging into her scalp. 

            "Someone help her!!," cried out Mitsu, sick with despair.

            Kai and Wyatt heard this huge cry, looked at each other, and ran towards the source. As they rounded a corner, they stopped at what they saw. A black haired girl was hanging by one arm from a very high tree branch, along with a seemily, crazed and meowing cat hanging unto her head. "Do something to help!," a short brown-hair girl with glasses yelled at them.

            Natsuko tried to reach out to grab the branch with her other hand, wincing from the pain Seenu was causing and managed to grab it. She tried to lift herself up, but Seenu's claws dug even deeper into her scalp, and the sharp pain caused her to lose concentration, and her body hung back down again. Natsuko then heard a soft step on the tree branch, and looked up into crimson eyes, as a two toned, gray-haired boy's hands reached down to grab her own, and pulled her up unto the branch, next to the trunk of the tree. Seenu unlatched himself from Natsuko's scalp and launched himself at the boy, his claws digging into the boy's shoulder hard enough to make it bleed. "Seenu stop!," cried out Natsuko and reached out to pull the cat off the boy, but the cat struggled as he was pulled off, making Natsuko nearly losing her balance. The crimson-eyed boy quickly reached out to steady her with his arms, setting her against the tree trunk, as Natsuko stared up into those crimson eyes of his.

            Kai stared back into the deep green eyes of the girl he had just helped, "Are you okay?," he asked after a moment. "Yes, thank you, I'm just fine," the girl replied, pulling the struggling gray cat close to her, calming him down with gentle strokes of her hands. Kai examined the girl he had just saved. She had jet black hair tied into long ponytail, and deep green eyes that were mesmerizing to look into. Her features appeared to be Asian, and her presence seemed serene, yet intriguing and mysterious at the same time. Kai noticed that she spoke with a firm, yet soft-toned voice, and briefly wondered why she didn't seem scared or dazed at all by what had nearly happened to her. She seemed a little angry though, but Kai wasn't too sure. _(Her emotions are hard to read,) _thought Kai, amused. He then noticed a trickle of blood running down on her forehead, reached his hand out to brush away her bangs, and found a deep gash in her forehead. "You are not okay, come on!," said Kai roughly, climbing over her, and down the tree trunk, looking back to make sure the girl was following him. She was, with that cat on her shoulders. She seemed to be descending with a lot of ease, and was fast too. _(She doesn't seem clumsy now at all) _thought Kai, a little confused as he climbed down.

-In the nurse's office-

            The nurse, Mrs. Watsuki examined Natsuko's forehead. 

            "My, my," said the elderly woman, "Lucky thing that this wound isn't too serious. Your scalp took quite of bit of scratching too, but it's fine as well." She applied alcohol on Natsuko's wound, saying, "Now this may hurt a bit.....," but Natsuko didn't even flinch at all. "Oh my, you're a tough one aren't you...," said the nurse amused, "..not even a small yelp of pain out of you." She pushed away Natsuko's bangs to examine the wound more closely, "Hmm..... I'm no expert, but I don't think a cat's claws could have caused this wound on your head...... What happened?" Natsuko didn't answer. Mitsu then spoke up, "It was all because of Ri....." but was interrupted by Natsuko. "It was nothing," she said, "Just a rowan's sharp branch."

                 Kai looked at the green-eyed girl, a question forming in his mind, _(Is she lying?) _He decided not to pursue it, it wasn't any of his business to know anyways, so he left it alone. The nurse, finished with the green-eyed girl then turned to him. "Now let's see those scratch wounds," and gently wiped off the dry blood with a cloth, and shook her head when she saw how deep they were. "Lady Tennyo," you should trim that cat's claws...," she said as she applied alcohol to Kai's wounds. Kai raised his eyebrows to look at the girl, for the alcohol stung painfully, even though Kai didn't flinch. "This alcohol is losing it touch," commented the nurse, "it must be getting near the expiring date....." "Mrs. Watsuki," said the soft, but firm voice of the girl, "Seenu never did anything like that before. I believe that he was just scared, that's all. Would you please overlook this incident, just this once?" The elderly nurse smiled, " Of course Lady Tennyo... Next time however, I'm going to have to report it.... okay?" The girl nodded, "I understand.... thank you madam...," and rose to leave, picking up the gray cat, before heading out of the door with her friend. Kai rose also, and muttered thanks as well, following the green-eyed girl, and her brown-haired friend out the door. "Kai!," said Wyatt who was waiting outside, "You alright?" Kai nodded his head, yes, once. A voice spoke, "Kai, that's your name?" Kai and Wyatt turned to see the green-eyed girl standing there with her brown-haired friend, looking at him curiously. Wyatt quickly drew back behind Kai when he saw the two girls. The girl continued speaking, noticing Wyatt's strange actions but ignored it, "Well.... Kai, thank you for what you did for me today. My name is Natsuko, and this is my friend Mitsu," indicating the girl next to her, "I am in your debt..... if there is anything I can do for you, ask anytime." Kai, a little startled, looked at the girl, an idea then forming in his mind. "Well actually...... I might need you to do something for me...," he said.

**-End of ~BvG Tournament; Chapter Three: Deliverance~**

**~Author's Note~ **Oooo.... what does Kai want? Sorry... not going to tell... You'll find out in the next chapter. Finished with the third chapter.... whew. I hope you like it so far. Sorry that the answer to how Kai is going to help Wyatt overcome his fear of girls wasn't answered in this chapter. It will be in the next one though.. Now I have to do my leadership essay for NHS..... wahh..... here's a short story to show how I'm feeling right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**- ****Lena**** _-[pounds head on desk and stares at a essay in front of her, entitled Leadership] _**Erghh!! Why, oh why do they give me things like this to write?! 

**[Commands]**Wyatt! Help me out!

**- Wyatt - _[Looks at the paper and sweatdrops] _**_....._Don't ask me.. I'm just a follower. Ask Kai, he's a leader.

**- ****Lena**** - [turns to Kai]** Kai....... please help me, I'm begging you!

**- Kai - [raises eyebrows] _On what?_**

**- ****Lena**** - **This leadership essay I have to write in order to make it into National Honor Society, and there are 73 other people doing the same thing. I have to top at least 30 other people at writing this. You know a lot about leadership right? After all you're the leader of the BladeBreakers right?

**- Kai - **Yeah, that, and also the leader of my gang, the White Sharks **[****Lena**** sweatdrops at this]**Don't you know anything on leading others?****

**- ****Lena**** - **Noo! I don't know a single thing when it comes to stuff like that!****

**- Kai - **Well, a good leader does whatever it takes to complete the goal, using his (or her) resources to full potential. You must have complete command. Never let your teammates slack off in training. Do whatever it takes. Punishment.... that's the key to true success. **[he grins evilly]**

**- ****Lena**** - [Sweatdrops] **Umm... I don't think I should write that down.... I'll be kicked out before I ever join the thing.

**- Kai - **Fine then. Next time don't ask for my opinion if you're not going to use it. You're an awful author anyways. What kind of person can't write a simple essay on leadership? You're definitely not going to make into that society thing.****

**- ****Lena**** - [Glares at Kai] **Oh yeah?.... don't forget that this so-called awful author has great power... the power of the pen (or computer to be more exact) to rewrite your life!****

**- Kai - [Yawns] **Like I care. **[Walks away]**

**- ****Lena**** - **Hey! I mean it!** [Watches to see if he has come back, but he doesn't, then groans and bangs head on the table once again.] **I give up...... **[Someone taps her on the shoulder. It's Wyatt] **

What?! **[asks ****Lena**** grumpily]**

**- Wyatt - **Umm... Is this yours? I found it on the floor. It says National Honors Society on it.****

**- ****Lena**** - [Lifts head and reads it] **National Honors Society.... please submit your essay..... deadline... March 6, 2004..... Hey...... isn't it already past that date? Oh no........****

**- Kai - [Came back and observed the whole thing] -snickers- **Told you so....****

**- ****Lena**** - **...shut up...****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had a nightmare about the leadership essay (that I still have to write). I dreamt that I did it over and over again and then when I went to turn it in, the advisor wouldn't take it because it was past the deadline.... What an awful dream, 

-shudders- especially for a student such as myself. Have you guys ever had a dream like that? I just felt like writing this short and humorous event (I think..) depicting my life right now. It relived some of my stress from having to think about what to write for the essay. 

                 Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter of BvG Tournament. I'll try to update soon. Most likely it will be updated in a week or two.... A student is always busy, so I'll try my best to work my time on writing for you guys. You guys are so great.... Don't forget to review! Plez don't criticize me too bad if you don't like some parts... but show your true voice! (or writin or whatever...) -confused- Oh well... Ba, bai!, with lotz of luv, Lena


	4. Chapter 4: Questioning

**Beyblade:BvG**** Tournament******

**Disclaimer: Again, I  do not owe Beyblade, or anything from it. I'm just a fan who likes to write about it, so please don't sue me....**

**-Author's Note-** I updated! Thank you to all my reviewers, you're too kind! I'm so glad you enjoy my story... I've been so busy with high school, and not to mention driver ed classes at nighttime. How do working high school students do it? I would've collapsed by now. All of my time is being used up, and I don't get much sleep as I usually do. Oh, hey and another thing, don't drive while tired! I learned it the hard way... nearly getting into an accident... so be careful out there! Anyways, enough about my life, on with the  story.

**~BvG Tournament, Chapter Four: Questioning~**

Natsuko looked at Kai, a little curiosity was reflected in her eyes, "Yes?" She asked Kai.

            Kai began to speak "Well..... it's for..." but was rudely cut off by Mitsu, "Hold it! Natsuko shouldn't owe you anything! She wouldn't have fallen off that tree if Rika hadn't...," but was also cut off by a huge gasp coming from behind Kai. Kai, Natsuko and Mitsu turned to look at Wyatt who was pale and trembling a little, "...D...Did you just say Rika?" As in.... a girl with sort red hair and scary orange eyes?" Kai looked at Wyatt questionly, but then recalled something from what Wyatt had told him earlier.

**_~Flashback to Past Courtyard Scene- (Wyatt Speaking) _**

            _"Rax beat the first girl easily. It seemed like he was going to win against the next girl too, when he beat her in the first round. However the next two he lost, because the girl, Rika was given a different blade to use when the Yankees realized how serious it was getting. I noticed the battle had been a bit weird, but I went up against her anyways. I realized then how totally nervous I was, way more then usual, not because of the challenge only, but because I was battling against a girl. A really violent one at that." _

_            Wyatt wiped his brow, "Her blades moves were so aggressive. I think it was because of that blade. It felt like the moves were hitting me with invisible strikes and it hurt so much. I was using some of my best attacks against her and I thought I had spotted a weakness in her line of attack and I was going to go for hitting her blade out of the ring. I barely remembered what happened next....... I know I remember some horrible thing coming out of her blade though...... I can't recall exactly... but it was bad," Wyatt shivered, "I had lost my nerve completely, so the second round was lost. The Yankees got their money and beat us to a pulp whenever they saw us, always mocking us... I was so sick with nightmares for many weeks. My parents couldn't understand what was wrong with me. Some time after that, my dad received a very big promotion and my family moved to a nicer neighborhood. I gradually became better and since my parents became busy, I got sent to this boy's junior private school. I forgot my fear of girls, and the nightmares faded away. I mean this happened so long ago..... I don't remember that bit form so much, but I still feel a chill, now that I'm recalling the events. I'm afraid to face another girl again... I know the chances of meeting a girl with a bit beast like that in beyblading again is small, but still.... I'm afraid."_

**_~Back to the Present~_**

            _(Oh no...)_ thought Kai_, (Don't tell me that it's the same girl!!) _

            Mitsu stared at Wyatt, answering back, "Well... yes actually,... why?" 

            Wyatt looked like he was going to hyperventilate and spoke quickly to Kai, "I'm definitely not going to participate in the tournament, especially if SHE is going to be in it!" Wyatt turned to leave. 

            Kai's hand snaked out, and grabbed him before he could put in another step, "Get a grip," said Kai, very coldly, not showing that he was actually a little worried, "You are going to have to face whatever comes, whether you like it or not." Kai turned to face Natsuko. "Anyways about that favor...," 

            "Hold it!," interrupted Mitsu not liking the coldness in Kai's voice, "She doesn....," but Natsuko cut her off by putting her hand over Mitsu's mouth, scolding her friend slightly, "Mitsu..... it's true that if Rika hadn't thrown those rocks at me, I wouldn't have fallen.... but..." 

            Kai looked at Natsuko quickly, a bit startled, _(That's the reason why she fell? So she isn't clumsy then. She didn't tell on the girl, Rika, either, even though technically she could have been killed.),_ Kai felt a hint of admiration for the girl, _(not a tattle tale is she?) _

            Natsuko continued speaking firmly, sure of herself, "...still... even though I had enough strength to pull myself up, Seenu distracted me too much with his clawing, so I couldn't concentrate on saving myself. I might not have been able to make it if Kai hadn't helped, so please understand Mitsu. I do owe him for helping me out." Natsuko then released her hand. 

            "But.....," said Mitsu, then seemed have second thoughts, "I'll do the favor for you then!!!" Natsuko was a little taken back, "What? No, you don't hav...", but Mitsu had already thrust herself before Kai, "Please, allow me to do the favor for Lady Tennyo. I owe her so much already! She shouldn't have to do a thing!!," she half-yelled, causing Kai to sweat drop a little and step back. 

            _(Geez, what does she think I'm going to ask?)_ thought Kai, "Relax already, sheesh... All I need for you to do is have a beyblade battle with this kid here behind me," pulling Wyatt forward by the cuff, making sure the kid couldn't escape. 

            "W..What?," asked Wyatt and Mitsu at the same time. 

            "You heard me," said Kai, "I need you to beybattle Wyatt."

**End of ~BvG Tournment, Chapter Four: Questioning~**

**Next Chapter:** What's next? Will Kai's plan work and will Wyatt be able to face off against Mitsu? Who will come out the winner? Also find out about Mitsu's past story and how she met Natsuko was through Rika?!. All is good in the next chapter of BvG Tournament

**~Author's Note~** Yeah, yeah, I know... This chapter is short. Again, sorry about that.... To make up for it, I'm going to release the next one on either Thursday or Friday of this week. I only managed to finish this one due to a two hour late start in public schools in our city. It's because there's more than a foot of snow on the streets. -crings- I'm going to have to drive in the snow!! Whahh... and I thought nighttime driving was bad.... Oh... watching the channel four news now............. School is closed!!? Yayy!! Maybe the next chapter will come out sooner than I thought? He, heh, heh!


	5. Chapter 5: Fragrance

**~BvG Tournament~**

**~Author's Note~** Oh my gosh!! I just looked out my window again, and the snow on my mailbox was so high! It's more than a foot on it, and it seems to be frozen! Gives you a picture of how much it's snowing. There's even more coming. I can't believe that it's snowing this much in March! Well that's my state for you. Iowa.... land of the cold even when it's supposed to be nice and warm by now. I'm writin this right after my fourth chapter of BvG Tournament, cuz now I have the time! Ha, ha you guys are so lucky! This weather is a pain for me, but you guys get to see two chapters now. It a blessing in disguise as you might say.... I still have  to do my driver's ed homework though... and study for my Algebra II test that's scheduled for tommorrow, now that I think about it..... aww.. I'll do it later!... Anyways back to the story! This chapter is longer than the last one, that's for sure! Hope you enjoy it!

**~BvG Tournament, Chapter Five: Fragrance~**

            "W..What?," said Wyatt and Mitsu at the same time. 

            "You heard me," said Kai, "I need you to beybattle Wyatt." 

Wyatt looked like he was about to collapse. 

            "That's it?," Mitsu blinked a little confused, "Why don't you just battle that kid yourself?" 

            "Yes that's it," said Kai, "And no, I need you to battle him, because.." 

            "You can't beyblade?," asked Mitsu, interrupting Kai in mid-sentence. 

            Kai glared at her before continuing, "No!, because.....Wyatt is scared of girls.." 

            Mitsu stared at Wyatt, the words sinking in, "afraid of girls.?..," and suddenly they clicked. She bursted out in laughter. 

Wyatt looked like he wanted to disappear. 

            "Don't be so rude Mitsu!," said Natsuko behind her, feeling sympathy for Wyatt. "I... I'm so..sorry.," apologized Mitsu, and stopped and took her glasses off and wiped tears [from laughing too hard] away from her eyes. 

            "Well?," asked Kai, a little irritated at how long the exchange was taking, "Can you do it or not?" 

            Mitsu put her glasses back on and straightened up, "Of course I can.....," said Mitsu, now a little nervous, "but  I feel like I'm still a beginner, because I'm not very good at it yet..." 

            "That's fine," said Kai quickly, "Is there a beyblade area in this school that we can use? A quiet one?" 

            "I know of one," spoke Natsuko quietly, making Kai turn to look at her. 

            "Where?," asked Kai.

~In a greenhouse~

            The newly acquainted group was now in an amazing greenhouse, with beautiful and colorful flowers all around them, the soft, warm sunlight shining through the panel green glass onto them giving them a nice warmth. The light also set upon a beyblading disk in the center of the greenhouse, making it shine with a soft glow, and a small pond gurgled with water to the side of it. There were fragrances all about them, coming from all the flowers and other plants. 

            "Nice," commented Kai, liking the serenity of the place, "How did you know this was here? Are you a beyblader too?," he asked, meeting Natsuko's eyes. 

            Natsuko casted her eyes away, "No... I don't beyblade that much...," and walked towards a tall, beautiful, dark blue flower, touching the delicate petals gently, while breathing the sweet fragrance of it, "I take care of this place." 

            Kai watched as she touched the plant delicately checking its health, and as he heard her voice, he thought, _(Why does she seem so familiar to me?)_ but couldn't pinpoint the reason why. "Kai..," Kai turned at the sound of his name. 

            It was Wyatt, "I don't think I can't do this." 

            "Why not," asked Kai. 

            "Well... you know...," said Wyatt. 

            "No actually I don't," said Kai with coldness, " You better get ready." 

            "But...," Kai glared at Wyatt, ".....oh,...fine," said Wyatt giving up on arguing with Kai, and stepped up to the disk and drew out his launcher and blade, clutching them tightly in his hands as he faced Mitsu who was already on the other side.

            Mitsu stood facing the boy, Wyatt. She was holding a regular gray launcher, along with a white blade, with an insignia of a little bunny in it. Mitsu looked at the blade fondly, and glanced at Natsuko, for it had been her who given Mitsu the blade she now held in her hands. It was a sign of friendship to Mitsu, and the day that Natsuko saved her from loneliness. Mitsu closed her eyes as she remembered, while Kai began the countdown for launching, "Three!.... 

****

**_~Flashback to a year ago~_**

****

_            Mitsu fell to the ground, scattered pieces of a beyblade around her. She looked back into fiery orange eyes, as Rika grinned back at her. _

_            "What's the matter four eyes?," asked Rika, as tears began to form in Mitsu's eyes. "Aww... did we make the little baby cry? Sorry about stepping on your blade missy," said Rika laughing along with two girls behind her, Heidi and Vanessa. "What a weakling," said Rika to her two friends, as she pushed Mitsu back down by poking her in the side with a kendo stick. _

_Mitsu bent over, grabbing her throbbing side, in pain and weeping. _

_            "Stop it," said a voice coldly, and with a swift strike knocked the wooden sword out of Rika's hands. _

_Natsuko stood there in her kendo uniform, looking furious with a wooden sword in her hands as well. _

_            "You're the new transfer student to our school? What a coward you are," said Natsuko angrily to Rika, "Picking on someone weaker than you...." _

_Rika, without a word, picked her sword up from the ground, and lunged at Natsuko, who sidestepped to avoid the attack, hitting Rika in the back with her sword, and Rika stumbled forward onto the hard wood floor. She quickly got up however, and attacked Natsuko again with rapid strikes, but Natsuko blocked them calmly with even greater speed. At the right moment, Natsuko knocked the sword out of Rika's hands again, and swung her sword back, the wooden stick point near Rika's throat. _

_            "Leave now," said Natsuko, her eyes hard and cold with disgust. _

_            Rika backed away, "Who cares about a dimwit girl like four eyes over there anyways? Go ahead, waste your time on helping her. You should know something as well. A warning... watch your back because now you've made a dangerous enemy." "Come on," said Rika to her two friends, and walked out of the door. _

_Natsuko watched as they left, her features claming down. She walked over to where Mitsu was, and kneeled besides her. She reached out to help Mitsu sit up. _

_            "Are you okay?," Natsuko asked gently. _

_            Mitsu didn't answer, crying softly as she began gathering the pieces of her blade. Suddenly she spoke, "The blade my big brother gave me....," breaking into loud sobs, "Why... why do I always get picked on, ever since coming here...." _

_            Natsuko looked at her sadly and helped her to stand, "Let's get you out of here."****_

****

**_-The next day-_**

****

_Mitsu was sitting in the empty classroom, cleaning up the ink spill she had caused in class. Actually it had not been her fault, but Rika had pushed her while she was filling it, when the teacher had not been looking. Mitsu sat up to stretched out her aching back. It was hard scrubbing out the ink stains on the wood floor. _

_            "Need help?," asked a voice from the entrance of the classroom. _

_Mitsu looked, and saw Natsuko. Mitsu only knew her name because Natsuko was well-known in the private girls' school, as Lady Tennyo because she was the champion of kendo, and gymnastics. School champions were given those kinds of titles. She did not speak much to anybody, but many of the girls admired her for her beauty and skills, and there were rumors that she was a daughter of a rich, well-known man back in __Japan__. She had come to __England__ because her father was on important business, so she was staying at school here. **(So popular and liked a lot, unlike me)** thought Mitsu. _

_            "Go ahead, just laugh at me," said Mitsu without thinking, looking down at her ink stained clothes, "You're all popular and well-liked and a lady." _

_            "Why should I laugh? Do I look like Rika to you?," asked Natsuko, walking over to Mitsu, taking her book bag off, putting it on one of  the desks. She grabbed a wet cloth with soap and crouched down to help, "and don't say I'm all popular. I hardly ever talk, so why should people in this school like me? I don't like being called a lady like I'm above people, just because I'm a champion of something in this place." _

_Mitsu looked at Natsuko in surprise. Natsuko didn't seem to mind, getting messy trying to clean out the stain. _

_            "What's your name?," asked Natsuko kindly. _

_            Mitsu stared at her, **(She wants to know me?), **"M..Mitsu" _

_            "Mitsu.... that's a nice name," smiled Natsuko, finished with getting the stain out of the floor. "Do you want to be friends?" _

_            "Huh?," said Mitsu. _

_            "Well, I don't have any at this school, so will you be my friend?," asked Natsuko. _

**_(She doesn't have a friend? She's lying, she's so popular... how could she not?)_**_,thought Mitsu. But... now that she mentioned it, Mitsu had never heard Natsuko speak or hang out with anyone until yesterday and today.  _

_            "Well?," asked Natsuko. _

_            "You really mean it?," asked Mitsu, happiness washing over her. _

_            "Of course," said Natsuko laughing. _

_Mitsu thought, **(I've never heard Lady Tennyo laugh or smile so warmly before.) **_

_            "Thank you!," said Mitsu, hugging Natsuko tightly._

_            "Umm... Mitsu," said Natsuko with a little discomfort, "Not so close." _

_            "Oh, sorry!," said Mitsu pulling back. "Oh no..," said Mitsu looking at Natsuko's clothes which were now stained with more ink due to the hug. "I'm sorry!" _

_            "It's okay," said Natsuko smiling. A thought hit her, "Oh, and I have something for you," said Natsuko, reaching up to unzip her book bag, and pulled out something white. _

_            "What is it?," asked Mitsu. _

_Natsuko handed it over. It was a white beyblade with an insignia of a bunny rabbit on it. _

_            "I had it since I was little...," said Natsuko, a little embarrassed, "I know I'm not your big brother, but I hope that this will help you feel better about the blade that Rika destroyed." _

_            Tears came into Mitsu's eyes as she looked at the blade, "Thank you...."****_

****

**_~Back to the present~_**

            Mitsu put the blade on the launcher, _(For my friend), _she thought as Kai was still doing the countdown, "......Two.!...... One!" "Let it rip!!!," she shouted as she launched the blade into the disk. 

            Wyatt launched his as well, spinning after hers, nervously wiping his brow, as he watched the blades clashed against each other, _(Forget that you fighting a girl,) _thought Wyatt to himself. It was hard however, and Wyatt felt a chill as he looked at Mitsu, thinking of Rika. He quickly looked back down, and tried to see the pattern that Mitsu was using, searching for an opening. Wyatt rubbed his eyes, _(Is that blade bouncing?)_ he thought, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

            Kai and Natsuko were watching as the two bladers battled. "What the heck?," said Kai as he watched the white blade bounce over Wyatt's blade as he attacked, and counter attacking with a jolt then seemily hopping back, circling Wyatt's blade with little jumps as it spun. "What kind of blade is that?!," asked Kai. Natsuko didn't answer, but looked on with a small smile in her eyes.

            Mitsu watched as her blade gave little jumps, and spun around Wyatt's blade. _(Come on Dabbler), _she thought, _(Where's an opening?) _Seeing one, Mitsu, thought _(Go Dabbler, push it out!)_ and the white blade side stepped towards Wyatt's blade, and pressed hard underneath, pushed-jumped, and Wyatt's blade flew out of the disk by the pressure from the white blade's jump push. Mitsu beckoned, and the white blade flew into her hand.

            Kai couldn't help but stare, _(What kind of blade is that? Its moves are familiar somehow though....) _Kai glanced at Natsuko for no reason at all.

            Wyatt stared at his blade, and back at Mitsu. "What kind of move was that? No, what kind of blade is that!"  Mitsu smiled, "Lady Tennyo taught me that move. She gave me this blade as well. I value it as a sign of friendship between us. You'll eventually see what this blade consist of! Shall we begin again?" Wyatt blushed for some reason when seeing Mitsu smile, "Alright, but this time I'm going to win!"

            Kai looked at Natsuko and asked, "That's your blade?" Natsuko nodded, thinking, _(You should remember it Kai......) _but then banished the thought. "Wyatt doesn't seem to be scared anymore. Shouldn't you begin the countdown?," she asked, changing the subject. "Sure," said Kai realizing that Wyatt looked eager. _(Maybe he's not afraid anymore), _he thought, and began the countdown for the beybattle, "Three!........Two!.........One!"

            "Let it rip!," shouted Mitsu and Wyatt at the same time, eagerly launching their blades. The two blades spun around each other with great speed. Mitsu's blade began doing little hops again. 

            Wyatt furrowed his brow in deep concentration as he tried to depict its weakness. He watched as the white blade hopped a little. _(That's it!), _he thought as he watched,_ (It's hard to defend yourself if you're hopping in the air... Next time it jumps, slam into it!) _Wyatt watched for a moment _(There! Go!) _His blade attacked the white one when it was hopping in the air sending it flying out the disk.

            Mitsu yelled, "Dabbler, flip turn!," and the white blade responded, by giving a hop turn over the air, so it was turning flips over so fast that it flew back into the disk hard, and started spinning again.

            "W..what?!," said Wyatt, not believing what had just happened. _(How she manage to do that?!) _he thought.

            _(Nice save,) _thought Kai, _(..but the blade is now near the end of its speed, unless it has something else to add..) _Natsuko looked on, thinking, _(Come on Mitsu, call her out...)_

            _ (Oh no,) _thought Mitsu, _(Dabbler's losing momentum fast, due to that hit.... I need to let her out!) _"Dabbler!! Emerge!," she yelled at the blade, spinning slowly in the disk. Nothing happened. ".....Dabbler! Emerge!!," Mitsu cried out again, but nothing happened.

            Kai raised an eyebrow, "She has a bit beast?," he asked Natsuko. 

Natsuko keeping her eyes on the battle in the disk replied, "Of course.... but as you can see, Mitsu hasn't mastered how to summon it yet..... the blade still sees me as its prime owner, but it allows Mitsu to use it, since we're so close. Mitsu's emotions aren't strong enough right now though..." "I see...," said Kai, _(but.... they must have a really close bond in order for Mitsu to be able to use the thing.... I don't think anyone else besides me could use Dranzer. Especially Wyatt), _thinking of the time when Wyatt found Dranzer and tried to use it.

**_~Memory Flashback~_**

            _"Come on Kai!," begged Wyatt, "I need to use it, please!" "Forget it kid!," said Kai, "Dranzer can't be used by just anyone! Leave him alone!" Kai walked off. "But Kai..... I need it to beat Derek at the challenge," said Wyatt. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: these "*" symbols behind, and in front of sentences represents that this is a summary.  Sorry... I was too lazy to write everything out in just Kai's perspective. So don't get too confused about them..)**

**Wyatt, desperate, had then snuck into the old place where Kai kept his beyblading things, and taken Dranzer and went to meet Derek at the challenge site.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_            A huge boy, with dirty brown hair, and yellow eyes known as Derek, turned to see Wyatt there. "Hey so you actually had the guts to show up you little twerp! Lets battle!" "O..Okay," said Wyatt, holding a launcher and Dranzer in his hands. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The kid and Derek beybattled, but Wyatt, unable to call out Dranzer or control him, lost the beybattle rounds. Derek's idea of the victory was the right to pound the kid to death, but Kai had arrived, sensing that Dranzer was taken.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_            Kai arrived, just in time to see Derek hitting Wyatt in the stomach. "Stop it," said Kai, attacking with his fists._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai left Derek in such a bruised and battered state after seeing what he had done to Wyatt. Wyatt eventually recovered from his injures, and began following Kai around again, but they never spoke of Wyatt using Dranzer since then.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_~Back to the Present~_**

            Kai watched as the battle progressed. _(Could he possibly use a bit beast now?), _he wondered briefly.

            The white blade had begun to wobble, losing its momentum. _(No..) _thought Mitsu, _(Why won't Dabbler come out?!)_

            Wyatt took his chance right then, to hit the wobbling white blade out of the disk area, with his blade. _(Whew,)_ he thought, _(I won this round!) _He looked at Mitsu, and saw that she seemed down. _(Huh? What's wrong with her?)_

            Mitsu thoughts were whirling, _(What's wrong with Dabbler..? Why won't she obey me?......Is it because I'm not good enough? I'm not that close to Natsuko?) _"Mitsu!," said a voice. Mitsu turned to see Natsuko by her, giving her a small smile, "It's okay. Remember our friendship.... Dabbler will come out. Keep at it!." Mitsu looked at her, "Yeah, you're right! Thanks!" Natsuko gave a little laugh, and walked back to where she had stood with Kai. Mitsu straightened up, picked up the white blade, and smiled at Wyatt, "Okay, let's do it!"

            Kai watched as Natsuko talked to Mitsu with a smile, and wondered what she had said to Mitsu. _(She looks nicer when she smiles) _thought Kai suddenly, and then, startled at what he was thinking, thought, _(What's wrong with me....)_ He observed the pair. Mitsu seemed to be better after the small talk, and Natsuko was coming back towards him, and stood back in the same place she had before. _(She seems so familiar,) _thought Kai again. Natsuko spoke to Kai, "Hey, what about the countdown?" "Uh?.. Oh, yeah," said Kai, startled out of thought, "Three!..........,"

            Wyatt glanced at Mitsu, "Are you ready?" "Of course," said Mitsu, "But this time, I'm going to beat you!," laughing softly. Unfazed, Wyatt replied back, "You wish!," laughing along with Mitsu.

"Two!..................One!" finished Kai.

            Wyatt and Mitsu launched their blades, and they flew into the disk at an even greater speed then before. The blades were on full attack, as they knocked into each other trying to push each other out of the disk.

            _(Come on... Come on...)_ thought Mitsu, as she watched Dabbler attack, _(I know you can do it.) _Mitsu recalled her memories of how she met Natsuko, and all the times they  had spent learning about new things, and how Natsuko had taught her so much and  protected her. But most of all, she could vividly remember the feelings of helplessness, and loneliness, how it felt when they were washed away by those words, "Will you be my friend?," uttered by Natsuko herself. "Dabbler! Emerge!," yelled Mitsu, these memories and feelings in her mind. A white light began shining from the blade that engulfed the greenhouse, as something began to emerge with  it.

            _(She has it!) _thought Natsuko proudly as she watched Dabbler emerging. _(I wonder what's coming out), _thought Kai curiously as he watched also.

            Wyatt watched, sweating as something came out of Mitsu's blade. _(I hope it's not as bad as when Rika's beast came out...) _thought Wyatt nervously.

            _(She's coming out), _thought Mitsu excited, _(Come on Dabbler! Let's win this!) _The light shone bright, and the figure that had come out of it was finally shown, as the light dimmed. It was a bunny-rabbit bit beast.

            _(A rabbit?!)_ thought Kai, _(Ahh.... of course.... that explains why the blade was hopping around so much....but still....)_ Kai couldn't help but think that he had seen this bit beast somewhere before... but where? Something was nagging at the back of his mind.

            Wyatt's eyes grew big. _(A rabbit? That's it?) _It was far off from the bit beast that Rika had._ (Who would be afraid of that thing? It's actually kind of cute..) _thought Wyatt._(One thing is for sure though, Mitsu is nothing like Rika..... and she battles fairly well) _He watched as his blade was hit harder and harder, _(Uh, oh.... I think I'm going to lose...), _he thought.

            "Dabbler!," yelled Mitsu, "Rapid Assault!" The bunny-rabbit glowed light green, and began dealing out rapid kicks toward Wyatt's blade, sending the blade flying out of the disk and into the small pond besides it.. The bunny-rabbit then returned back to its blade, with a cute noise. Mitsu beckoned and the blade flew back into her hand. Mitsu beamed at Wyatt, "That was a great battle," said Mitsu.

 Wyatt walked over to the small pond and picked out his beyblade getting his arm sleeve wet in the process. "Yeah," said Wyatt, blushing, "It was.... thanks a lot for helping me out.. I'm not scared any more." 

            "Anytime!," said Mitsu happily, walking towards Natsuko who greeted her with a small smile. "Good job," said Natsuko, "I knew you could do it." "Thanks," said Mitsu, "but it was because of you, that I could do so well. Thank you." 

            Wyatt walked over to Kai as well, "I want to thank you too, Kai... You never gave up on me.." Kai just gave an "Hmph," and turned away. Wyatt, smiled, knowing that it was just Kai to do that and not show his feelings.

            Mitsu walked over to talk to Wyatt, "Are you going to enter the tournament as well?," she asked curiously. "Y..Yes," said Wyatt, blushing harder. "What's up," said Mitsu, looking closely at Wyatt, "I thought that you weren't afraid of girls any more." "I.. I'm not..," said Wyatt, blushing even harder at Mitsu's closeness to him, "I'm better." Mitsu just looked at him, "Okay..... well, how come you don't have a bit beast?" Wyatt, startled, looked at Kai who shrugged. 

            Mitsu continued on, "Half of the players in the tournament are going to have them. The ones who don't, won't have too much of a chance to win. I want to fight you next time, bit beast to bit beast... It's not very fair that your blade doesn't have one." "Hey," said Kai's voice, and Mitsu turned to look at him. "You can't just get them anywhere," said Kai strongly, "True bit beasts are hard to get, and they choose you, not you choose them.... The computer generated bit beasts are nothing, compared to them. You wouldn't know since you got yours from Natsuko!" 

            Natsuko chimed in, "Kai's right, Mitsu..... True bit beasts are hard to get, if they don't want to be with you, they'll leave your blade. Dabbler wants to be with you, even though she chose me beforehand. Maybe because she knows that you need her more than I do. She still obeys me though...."

            Wyatt looked at Kai. "I know!," he said, an idea coming to him "What about Dranzer?" 

Kai stared at Wyatt. "No way," said Kai quickly, "He wouldn't obey you last time, and there's no way he's going to obey you now." 

            "Then what should I do," asked Wyatt questionly. 

            "I don't know!," said Kai 

            "Excuse me," said Natsuko's soft voice, "I may have an idea..." 

Everyone turned to look at her.

**~End of BvG Tournament, Chapter Five: Fragrance~**

**Next Chapter:** What idea does Natsuko have in mind? Will Wyatt get a bitbeast or will Kai finally give in and let Wyatt use Dranzer? Why does Natsuko and Dabbler feel so familar to Kai and why should he stay away from her? Find out in the next chapter.

**~Author's Note~** Whew! all done! Two chapters in one day. I'm impressed with myself. Okay, Okay, so the fourth one isn't so long... so what? At least I added a really long one with it! I'm so glad there was no school today so I could finish the fifth chapter.... Halfway while typing this, I had to stop, go outside and help my dad shovel snow. It was higher than my knees, and I'm not that short! It had to be two feet at the least.... So much snow.....and it's still coming! I have to drive in it on Wednesday, -scary-, so if you guys don't get a update from me for a month, you know what happened.... ha, ha! Anyways, came back and finished this chapter. Yay! Hope I get the next one up soon too.... Again, it will probably take me up to two weeks at the most b/f I update. So don't forget to put me in your author alert list, so you'll know when I update... and do it when you're reviewing.. Plez don't forget to review!! Thanks you guys!

                                                            Signing off,

                                                                        Lena.


	6. Chapter 6: Control

**~BvG Tournament~**

**Disclaimer: Again, and again.. I don't own Beyblade.. Never have, and never will.. I do want some of their mercendise though... A-hem, anyways don't sue me!!**

**Author's Note: **-sighs- I'm so tired..... sorry that it's been kinda of long for me to update... more than two weeks!... I'm so sorry.  I haven't been able to get enough sleep due to the fact of homework. I'm getting all prepared for the Multicultural fair too, and I have tons of work to do since I'm supervising. There's so much to do, even on Spring Break!. These past few weeks have been tough, but I'll get through it. I'm on the six chapter of my fanfic though! Yay! Thank you to all my reviewers, especially MasterDranzerAlmightyDranzer who has stuck with me through these chapters. You've been so great... I hope everyone likes this chapter.. Anyways, on with the story.

**~BvG Tournament; Chapter Seven: Control~**

            Kai looked at Natsuko, "What do you have in mind?," he asked. 

            "Well, I have a...," said Natsuko, but was cut off by a voice, "Lady Tennyo!" coming from across the other side of the greenhouse. 

The group turned to see a brown-eyed woman with long black hair who looked Asian, coming towards them. 

            "Where have you been?," the woman seemed to be asking Natsuko, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Nurse Watsuki told me that you have been hur....," she trailed off when she saw Kai standing by Natsuko. "Who are you?," asked the woman. 

            "Kai..," said Kai, a little annoyed at the interruption. 

            "Last name?," asked the woman sharply. 

            "Hiwatari," replied Kai, wondering why she asked.

            "Lady Tennyo, come here!," said the woman quickly, pulling Natsuko towards her, and away from the group. "Stay away from Lady Tennyo young man!," said the woman to Kai. 

            "W..what?," asked Kai, taken back at this, and seeing a weird look in the woman's eyes. 

            "Miss Yahgishi!," said Natsuko, shocked. 

            "I mean it!," said the woman, Yahgishi, grabbing Natsuko by the arm and pulling her away and leaving the greenhouse.

            Kai, Wyatt, and Mitsu just watched as the two left. 

            "What was that all about?," asked Kai while thinking, _(That look in her eyes... she was scared of me! But why.... because of my last name?) _

            Mitsu looked confused, "I don't know..." 

            "Who was that anyways?," asked Wyatt angrily, "How could she speak to Kai in that way, when he didn't do anything wrong?!"

            "Umm.. well, she's the kendo instructor for our school. Her name is Miss Yahgishi.," replied Mitsu. 

            "Hold on..," said Kai, "Kendo is a Japanese sword fighting style. Why would that be found in an England private school?" 

            "I don't know," said Mitsu, "The other kids say that she came here two years ago at the same time Natsuko did. Apparently Natsuko's father is an important person to the school, so when he asked for it, the school hired Yahgishi to teach the Kendo sport. It became wide-spread because of that. Yahgishi always seems to be with Natsuko or looking for her, now that I think about it...but I always thought that was because Natsuko is the school's kendo champion, that's why Natsuko has the title Lady, you see? Miss Yahgishi does seem too overly protective of Natsuko at times.. Natsuko gets fed up with it and always tries to avoid the woman"

            "That's still doesn't explain why she wants Kai to stay away from Natsuko..," said Wyatt. Kai silently agreed. 

            "Umm....," said Mitsu, "Kai.. don't take this the wrong way... but you do kind of look like a rebel.. because of that earring you have on and oh.. I don't know.. your aura?"  

            Kai and Wyatt just stared at Mitsu. _(I'm not even going to answer that,) _thought Kai.

**_-Teachers' private dormitory hallway-_**

            Natsuko walked with Miss Yahgishi, down a long hallway with many doors, being half pulled by the woman. Natsuko gave a sharp jerk, and broke free of her grip. "Stop it!," said Natsuko sternly, "How could you just be so rude like that!"

            "Lady Tennyo," said Yahgishi turning to face her, "You know very well what the Hiwatari family has done! Your father was so heartbroken when you were taken by that boy's grandfather, just so you could be used as blackmail against him! Why do you put yourself at such risk again?!! You were lucky enough to escape once, but  I highly doubt you'll be able to do it again. That is why I'm here..to make sure what happened to you as a child doesn't happen again!"

            Natsuko looked at MissYahgishi with a cold stare, and said in a low voice with anger, "You don't know anything about me, or what I went through! And you know nothing about Kai! He's not Voltaire! You're just here for the sake of my father! I can take care of myself! I did so before, and I can do it again!"

            Yahgishi gripped Natsuko's shoulder, "You are not going to run away again like last time when you were nine years old to look for something or someone! I know that your father let it slide, but I will not!" Yahgishi opened one of the doors, and pushed Natsuko into their adjoining private rooms. They went through the first room to the second, which mostly consisted of wooden floor, and light cyan walls.

            A bed, some furniture, a big space, and well-tended flowers on her window ledge were in Natsuko's room. There were also drawings of different animals and things on her walls, and a long pretty piece of fabric was draped on her bunk bed's headboard. Natsuko walked over to the bed, flinging herself down on it, angry. She heard Yahgishi speak, "Stay in here until your morning classes. I will wake you up then." The outside lock key  could be heard as the door was locked from the outside and Yahgishi settling in the other room. 

            Natsuko sighed, and sat up, her pillow gripped against her body. She heard a thump sound, and glanced at a corner in the room, where a cat basket was. Yellow eyes stared back at her. 

            "Where have you been?," asked Natsuko a little roughly, " Do you always have to go off places Seenu?" 

            Seenu, sensing distress in his mistress's voice, left the basket, and jumped up unto Natsuko's lap, purring worriedly. 

            "I'm okay," said Natsuko, lightening up a little bit, stroking Seenu who was purring contently. She leaned her head back against the backboard of her bed, _(It really is him.... Kai.... At first I didn't recognized him without his blue hair dye...I been searching for him for so long... and believed that he was dead.. now he just shows up out of nowhere... I see him after all these year, and he doesn't even seem to know me... He's different.. more colder, and unemotional.. What happened?_

**_~Flashback; 8 years ago when Natsuko was 6 years old~_**__

_            A little girl with short black hair and green eyes in a jean dress, with a cute small bunny backpack on her back, was walking, holding a woman's hand. The little girl with green eyes, who was Natsuko looked up at her mother, whose name was Taynia. Identical green eyes smiled down at her, framed by brown locks of hair and a beautiful Russian face. _

_            "Where are we going Mommy?," asked Natsuko curiously. _

_            "Well.... We're going to visit some old friends of ours," said Taynia turning back to talk to Natsuko's father who had black hair and brown eyes and was Asian._

_[Natsuko appearance reflected those of her parents, green eyes from her mother, and black hair from her father. However, she looks more Asian instead of Russian.]_

_             "It's wonderful that I will get to see Naomi and Sanyo again.... It's been so long.. three and a half years to be exact.. It's amazing that you found Sanyo again after all these years in __Japan__! I understand that you two went on a quest together. What did you find?," asked Taynia to her husband. _

_            "Yeah it is pretty amazing....," replied Natsuko's father, Dasukau, "We discovered the four original temples for the four gods, in different parts of the country. The South temple, dedicated to the protector Suzaku, the heavenly red bird; the East temple, dedicated to the protector Seirya, the watery blue dragon; The North temple, dedicated to the protector Genbu, the black earth turtle; and the West temple, dedicated to the protector Byakko, the ferocious white tiger. Each shrine was hidden in different areas, and very hard to find...  Every one of them was different, but they did have one thing in common, they all had one statue in the front of the main shrine, showing its protector. The only temple with a statue that was fully preserved was the one for Suzaku, the heavenly red bird.... All of the other shrines were in bad condition, probably because their guardian spirits in the statues had either been taken by a worthy carrier, or had been forced to leave. The statue of the red phoenix we found contains the aura of a guardian beast spirit. We took the statue, since the shrine was in a very unstable area, and it would collapse soon and in turn saved it before the temple collapsed... Now we're trying to extract the beast spirit into a bit-chip. It's stubborn though, and it won't come out."_

_            "What will you do with it if it does?," asked Taynia. _

_            "Sanyo and I will try to find the right person for it, like we always do with the beast spirits that we find. But first, we'll make the perfect blade for it," said Dasukau. _

_            "Really?...Oh, we're here!," said Taynia, as they reached the gates of a huge mansion, which slowly opened for them when Dasukau verified his voice by speaking into the intercom communicator on the brick wall._

**_-Inside the _****_Hiwatari_********_Mansion-_**__

_            Natsuko looked at the deep red, decorated room, breathing a small "wow," as she sat in a very soft velvet chair at an oak furnished table with her parents. She looked around curiously at the portraits in the room. Most of the people depicted in the numerous portraits didn't really interest her.... but then Natsuko's gaze was drawn to a particular portrait of a beautiful lady with crimson eyes and light blue hair. She seemed to have a drawing aura to her, even in the painting. _

_            Suddenly, a soft, musical-like voice broke through the silence in the room, "Welcome my friends.." _

_Natsuko turned to look who had spoken, and was startled. It was the very same woman in the portrait, but she was standing there in front of them in a pretty, dark-blue spring dress, her long hair curled and tied up into a swirly bun, and her crimson eyes observing the Tennyo family, a faint glimmer of softness in them._

_            "Naomi!," said Taynia. _

_            "Taynia," said Naomi, walking to Taynia, hugging her. _

_            "It's great to see you again," said Daisuki, as Naomi turned from Taynia to give him a hug as well. _

_            "Yes, it's so nice to be reunited with both of you again," said Naomi," It's been how long? Four years?" _

_            "It seems so much longer than that," replied Taynia, pulling Natsuko out from her seat, "Remember our daughter Natsuko? She was just a baby though, when you last saw her.."_

_            "Of course!! How could I forget my godchild with such beautiful green eyes just like her mother's?," said Naomi, reaching down to face Natsuko and smiled at her, "Hello Natsuko.. I bet you don't remember me, but I remember you very well." _

_            "Really?," asked Natsuko, mesmerized by her crimson eyes. _

_            "Yep," said Naomi, "I should because I'm your godmother of course." _

_            "What's that?," asked Natsuko. _

_            Naomi thought for a moment on how to answer this, "...Well... your parents and I promised that my husband and I would take care of you if anything happens... and they would take care of our child if anything happens to us.," replied Naomi. _

_            "A-hem...," said Daisuki interrupting them, "Hopefully nothing will come to that..... Anyways, may I ask where Sanyo is?"_

_            "Oh I'm so sorry!," said Naomi, standing up quickly, "Please follow me!," and began walking down a hallway that was connected to the room they were just in, with the Tennyo family following behind her. _

_They were led into a brightly lit room with mangonhy walls. It appeared to be both a workroom and a place of documents, along with many books and gizmos. There at a long metal table sat a man who looked to be in his late twenties, with gray hair, and eyes examining a statue on the table which looked like a real fiery red bird with its wings spread out. _

_            "Pretty," said Natsuko, going close to it and reaching her hand out to touch it._

_            "Oh no you don't," said Naomi, swooping down to pick up Natsuko into her arms, before she could reach the statue, "You shouldn't touch that, okay little one?" Naomi turned to the Tennyo family, "I'll take her to play with my son, okay?" _

_            "Yes, thank you very much," said Taynia.  Daisuki didn't say anything, already in deep conversation with Sanyo about the statue, "You did haven't been able to extract the spirit yet?," he asked. _

_            "Nope," replied Sanyo, "Unfortunately... nothing can seem to get it out...." _

_            Naomi left the room, carrying Natsuko in her arms. They went down a dimly light hallway with plush brown carpets and tan walls, passing well designed statues and pretty paintings. Natsuko held onto Naomi breathing in her sweet scented perfume, that smelled like wildflowers enjoying the scent deeply, and the soft light-blue hair brushed against her cheek. Natsuko looked around her surroundings curiously as Naomi walked. They finally reached a doorway at the end of the hallway, and Naomi knocked on it. _

_            "Come in," said a small, young boyish voice behind it. _

_Naomi pushed the door open to reveal a very dark blue room with an interesting white border design running on the walls and white carpet that made the design on the walls seem to pop out. Faint light was shining in from balcony sliding doors and two dark blue curtained windows in the room while a matching blue bed with white covers, posters on the walls, oak furniture, hanging model airplanes and beyblades on the drawer were the only things to be seen in the room. Natsuko then realized there was a boy in the room, crouched down at what looked like a beyblading disk. _

_            He stood up when he saw Naomi, "Mother," he said a little fondly, "What is it?" He then saw Natsuko and curiously asked, "Who's that?" _

_Natsuko stared back at the boy. His crimson eyes were piercing and he had light dyed blue hair, with dark-blue toned hair in the back, and wore a very dark blue short sleeved shirt, with black loose-fitting pants. He looked to be around Natsuko's age..yet very mature. Natsuko looked at Naomi, and back at Kai, amazed at how much they looked so alike, yet so different at the same time._

_            "Kai," said Naomi, "This is Natsuko, the daughter of some very good friends of ours. She's the same age as you. Why don't you two get to know each other, and play somewhere, so you won't bother us or the other guests. I'll call you both in for lunch time later okay?" _

_            "Sure," said Kai looking at Natsuko who was looking back at him, both of them curious about each other. _

_            "Okay then.. Good-bye Natsuko and Kai, enjoy yourselves.," said Naomi, leaving the room._

_-_

_Kai and Natsuko stared at each other, awkward silence between them. _

_            "Um.. hi.. it's nice to meet you," said Natsuko bowing slightly, deciding to speak first. _

_            "Hi," said Kai as he returned it, "....What do you think of our place so far?" _

_            "It's okay," said Natsuko, walking over to the beyblading disk, crouching down to look at the blade that was resting in it. "Do you beyblade a lot?," she asked. _

_            "Uh-huh..," replied Kai, "Do you know much about it?," he asked. _

_            "Of course!," said Natsuko, taking off her cute little bunny backpack, and unzipping it to pull out a white beyblade with a bunny insignia on it, "Want to battle?," she asked._

_             A little surprised, Kai said, "Okay, sure.. I guess I'll try not to go too hard on you though..." _

_            "Hmm..," said Natsuko, "I'll try not to either then." _

_            Kai chuckled at this statement, "I guess we'll both have to try then." _

_Kai walked over to a drawer and pulled out a white launcher, and went to the disk to pick up the black blade that was in it._

_            He set his launcher and held it out in front of him. "You ready?," he asked Natsuko. _

_            "Yep!," she replied eagerly. _

_            "Okay.. Ready... set.... Let it rip!," he launched the blade, with Natsuko's right behind it. _

_The blades flew into the disk at full force, but Kai's reached the disk surface first, the blade right underneath Natsuko's incoming blade. Her blade in turn, bounced off his, so it was sent already flying out of the disk. _

_            "Hmph," said Kai, "Piece of cake!" _

_            "Not so fast!," said Natsuko, quickly speaking out a command, "Dabbler!! Quick flips!" _

_As Natsuko's blade was soaring in the air, it suddenly did a hop turn, beginning to spin flips so fast that its path reversed, and the blade was headed back towards the disk, slamming down with a loud impact but still spinning in the disk. _

_            "What?," said Kai, a little surprised, then grinned, "This is getting interesting.." _

_            Natsuko grinned back at Kai, "You'll find that I don't go down that easily!" _

_            "Good," said Kai, "A real challenger... but watch out... your blade speed is lowering. Your defense isn't that stable any more." _

_            "Then I'll have to end this quick with more power," said Natsuko, "Dabbler, emerge!" _

_A white light appeared engulfing the whole room, as Natsuko's bit beast emerged from the spinning white blade, making it spin even faster with the beast's power combined with Natsuko's strength. _

_            "A bit beast?," asked Kai, taken back. _

_            Natsuko gave a faint nod in reply, before shouting, "Dabbler! Back attack!" _

_The white rabbit turned a deep blue, as it charged, hitting the black blade with it's hind legs, pushing Kai's blade back seemly turning it over. However, Kai's blade turned over quickly, and made a counter attack, striking Natsuko's blade, sending it reeling back, but her blade and beast quickly recovered. _

_            "Wow.. you're good... but with no bit beast of your own.. you can't win," said Natsuko, "Dabbler! Rapid assault!" _

_This time the white rabbit glowed a deep green, and started dealing out rapid kicks at the blade, hitting it repeatedly, harder each time. Finally the Kai's blade gave way, and it was knocked out of the disc  and landed at Kai's feet. Kai stared at it for a moment, before picking it up, and looking over at Natsuko._

_            "That was a great battle wasn't it?," asked Kai softly._

_            "Uh-huh!," replied Natsuko, "It was a close one too... If you had a bit beast I would have really been in trouble. I might not have won."_

_            "Yeah," said Kai faintly, "........Do you want to go at it again?"_

_            "Okay!," said Natsuko, setting her launcher._

_            "This time I'm going to win for sure!," said Kai as he set his as well, and launched it._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

****

Natsuko smiled at the small memory. She knew Kai very well.. but then Voltaire.. She shook her head when she thought of the dark cold man.__

            Natsuko stood up from the bed, still holding Seenu in her arms, looking at her dressing room mirror, _(Kai's different now.. but then again... I'm not the same either... I used to be able to reach out to people... but that monastery...) _Natsuko shook her head, _(The past is the past... I should forget about it... but still...), _she was happy to see Kai again and out of the hands of Voltaire. _(It will be interesting what happens now.. If Kai doesn't remember the past.. then I won't bring it up.. unless it is needed. For now it's best to not say anything.. I'm just happy he's okay)_ Natsuko walked over to her computer, setting Seenu down before sitting on the chair in front of it. She switched on the computer screen. _(Now for the problem of Wyatt..), _she thought as she worked.

**-The next day-**

            Kai watched as a ball sailed through the air, and reached out to slam it back unto the gym floor on the opposing side. His teammates cheered, as the other side moaned. The score was now 10 to 5, Kai's team was winning due to him.  He was doing most of the saves and work. Kai heard clapping, and turned to see a group of girls watching him with smiles. He ignored them, and turned back to the game. It had been like that all day, it seemed like girls were following him, and it was getting very, very annoying. One of his teammates whistled, "Geez Kai..., looks like you have a fan club on your hands. Lucky fellow!" Kai glared at him with a chilling gaze. The boy stepped back a little, "whoops, sorry..." Kai grunted and concentrated on the game.

            After gym was over, Kai went to the lockers, still annoyed. _(Who had the stupid idea of a tournament against girls?,)_ thought Kai irritated, _(And inviting them to visit the school too.), _boy if he ever found out who had that bright idea.. well lets just say that the person probably would want to run for his or her life. Kai wiped the sweat of his face with a towel, before turning in to the showers. 

            After a cool shower, he dressed up in his school uniform, and exited the locker room. A group of giggling girls, and some guys were outside. The girls' gazes were drawn to him and they giggled about something. Kai scowled, as one of them came up to him. 

            "Umm...," the girl asked while wringing her hands, "Your name is Kai right?" Kai didn't answer. The girl continued on, "Well.. my name is Roxie... will you go out with me?" 

            "No," replied Kai coldly and walked off. 

            The girl seemed very downcast as she went back to her friends, "We told you..," said one of the girls, "He turned down every offer that was made today from some of the hottest girls in the school." 

            Kai walked down in the courtyard, getting exasperated. He had been asked out at least 15 times this day, and Kai had turned every single one of them down. _(Stupid girls,)_ thought Kai as he walked moodily, _(Why can't they leave me alone?) _

            "Hey Kai!," yelled a voice across the courtyard.

_            (Three guesses to who that is,)_ thought Kai sarcastically.

Like always it was Wyatt, who ran up to him with a white note in his hand. 

            "I got a note from Mitsu!," said Wyatt, turning a little bit red, "She says she has something that Natsuko wanted to give me. She wants to meet us at the South gate."

            "Uh-huh," said Kai moodily.

            "Come on!," said Wyatt walking fast towards the gate.

Kai reluctantly followed, a little curious, wondering what Mitsu had. Wyatt continued walking until he spotted a brown hair girl sitting on one of the benches by the gate. She looked up and smiled when she spotted him, standing up.

            "Hey Wyatt," said Mitsu, who then spotted Kai as well, "Oh hey Kai." She turned back towards Wyatt and handed him a small blue box with indentions on the sides of it.

            "What is this?," asked Wyatt curiously.

            "Natsuko says that it has a bit beast chip inside of it... it's up to you how to use it. She can't guarantee that it will obey you however.. and she says that its name is Drazzler.," said Mitsu.

            "Really?," asked Wyatt, gripping the box, "How did she get it?"

            "I really don't know...," said Mitsu, "But I'm sure Natsuko has a lot of connections. I would ask her, but she's busy right now."

            "Where is she?," asked Wyatt, "I want to thank her!"

            "I think she's at the dojo building right now," said Mitsu, "Let go see her, kay?"

            "Okay," said Wyatt.

--

Natsuko gripped her blade softly as she observed her opponent in front of her, a very tall girl. She calmly watched as the girl's wooden blade swung at her, and dodged by stepping to the side. The girl recovered from swinging too much, and swung back, only to meet Natsuko's blade. The girl gritted her teeth, as she pulled her blade back, and attacked again with blow after blow. Natsuko blocked them each time, with her blade gripped in one hand, on the defense. 

            "Why don't you attack?," asked the girl confused, as Natsuko pared off blow after blow, but made no move to counterattack. Natsuko didn't answer. The girl, disturbed by the silence of her opponent, swung harder. Natsuko, in a quick, fluid movement, swung her sword toward the base of the girl's sword, and hit it out of her hands. Natsuko brought the tip of her wooden sword to the girl waist, tapping it a little. "You leave yourself wide open for attack," replied Natsuko quietly, "It may be better if you heighten up your defense, and have less blows that leave your guard wide open" Natsuko bowed to the girl, "May you improve more because of this battle."

             The girl stared at Natsuko, who walked over to Miss Yahgishi. "Good job my lady," said the teacher with approval, "You don't show off your strength and power, but keep it hidden. You always try to help others out with their faults as well.. You're growing up nicely" "Hmm...," said Natsuko, distracted. Miss Yahgishi walked over to the other girl, and began speaking to her.

            _(I'm tired,)_ thought Natsuko, deciding to leave. She walked towards the door, and stopped. There were a lot of people outside the open doors, mostly boys, watching . _(I didn't realize there was such a crowd), _thought Natsuko, a little irritated. "Lady Tennyo!," said some voices. Natsuko turned to see who they were, and her mind groaned. It was some girls who always followed her around, adoring her. 

            "That was great!," said one girl. Natsuko didn't answer. 

            "Umm...," another voice spoke up. Natsuko saw that the voice belonged to a boy, "That was very nice... may I treat you to something in honor of your win?" 

            "No thank you," said Natsuko politely, while thinking, _(What is up with all these people. Please leave me alone!) _She turned to leave, while hearing the fan girls speak to the boy, "How dare you even bother her like that? Leave Lady Tennyo alone!" 

Natsuko sighed, for once liking the girls that always annoyed her. If only they could annoy all the other guys that asked her out instead of her. _(I can't wait until the tournament is over,)_ thought Natsuko, tired.

            "What's wrong," asked a voice. 

Natsuko turned around to see Mitsu. "Nothing..," murmured Natsuko, happy to see her friend, "Just getting a headache from too much attention." 

            "Oh," said Mitsu, her eyes twinkling, "Well, someone wanted to see you.." Mitsu stepped aside to reveal Wyatt. 

            "Oh," said Natsuko, "How do you like Drazzler?" 

            "I haven't tried him yet, but I wanted to thank you. Thank you so much!!" said Wyatt, "Oh, and by the way that was an awesome battle that you just fought!" 

            "It's no big deal," said Natsuko spotting Kai, "Kai, I wanted to apologize for the other day... Miss Yahgishi was too rude."  

            Kai turned away from watching the fight  when he heard this, "Yeah, what was up with that anyways?," asked Kai, "Why did she tell me to stay aw.." but he was interrupted by none other then Miss Yahgishi himself. 

            "Lady Tennyo!," said Yahgishi in a warning tone emerging from the dojo building, walking to her and taking her by the arm when she saw Natsuko speaking to Kai. 

Natsuko shot an apologetic glance at Kai, before she was lead away.

            _(Again?), _thought Kai, as he watched.

            Mitsu sighed, "That woman...," shaking her head, "I feel sorry for Natsuko.. All those guys wanting to go out with her.. that lunatic fan club of hers.. and crazy Yahgishi to top it all off.. How does she handle it all? .....Oh well.... Wyatt, lets test out that blade shall we?"

            "Sure," said Wyatt eagerly.

            "Count me out," said Kai, "I'm out of here," and walked away.

--

~In a old building~

            Kai stared out the dusty paneled window for a moment before turning to the wall. On it hung awards, and pictures. His eyes were drawn to an empty frame, and he put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the photograph of him and the Blade Breakers. He glanced at it, and then put it back in his pocket, and walked over to a case. In it sat a deep blue blade. "Dranzer," a whisper escaped from his lips as he opened the case. 

_/Master.../ _said a voice from the case.. _/It's has been long... have you already forgotten about me?/_

 _(Dranzer... You know I quit the game..)_ thought Kai, but couldn't help but remember about the feel of battling with Dranzer at his side.

_/You still yearn for it../ _said Dranzer reading his feelings.

'Of course..," said Kai reluctantly after a moment of silence, "Who wouldn't?"

_/Why did you come back?/ _asked Dranzer

_(I wanted to ask you something...), _thought Kai thinking about Wyatt, _(You would never let anyone else use you besides me right?)_

_/Never.../_ said Dranzer, then thought for a moment _/Except../_

Kai's mind whirled, _(Except what?)_

_/There is only one other person I would allow to command me/ _replied Dranzer.

(What?!) asked Kai, confused.

**~End of BvG Tournament; Chapter Six: Control~**

Next chapter: Who else will Dranzer obey? Will Wyatt be able to use the bitbeast that Natsuko gave to him, or will he fail? The start of the BvG Tournment (Boys vs. Girls) will begin next chapter!!

~Author's Note~ -sighs heavily- This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be.. I was going to add ALOT more stuff to it.. including a ton of info on Kai and Dranzer. But I didn't get to it.. Wahh... Oh well, it'll come up in the next few chapters. This week is going to be busy, but I promised I'll update soon... No more long waits like this one took. The next chapter should come out soon.. So put me in your update list so you'll know when the next chapter comes out. Do it when you review... DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!! -clears throat- Thank you guys...

                                    Till next time!!

                                                Lena


	7. Chapter 7: Intermerging

**~Beyblade: BvG Tournament~**

**-Disclaimer- Repeat. I do not owe Beyblade. Not at all. Do not even claim to and never will. But I do love to write about it.... so the message is again, please do not sue me for wanting to write about it!**

**~Author's Note~** Whew, finally, another chapter is up! I really haven't had much free time at all... but I finally got some time in for this fic. Thank you out there to all of my reviewers! You've made me so happy! Now on with the story!

**~Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter Seven: Intermerging~**

_            (What?),_ thought Kai, confused, _(Dranzer.... what are you talking about?!)_

_/There is only one other who I will allow to take command of me willingly/, _replied Dranzer.

            _(Who?!),_ demanded Kai

            /_A spirit as strong as yourself/ _said Dranzer, _/The one who also found me, along with you, and allowed me the power to be truly released from my confinement/_

            _(Give me a name!,)_ thought Kai impatiently.

            _/........ Name?/ _said Dranzer _/Mortal names are meaningless to one such as myself. As time passes by, their titles disappear. I know a person by their spirit only, nothing else. /   _

**[A/N: It just all sums up to the fact that Dranzer doesn't know the name. P.S./ Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm evil.  Not going to tell you guys who it is till near the end of this fic... ^_^ Sorry...]**

            Kai was greatly disturbed by this message. _(Someone else who can control Dranzer?),_ he thought to himself, getting irritated by knowing this fact, but not knowing who the person was. _(Who cares!),_ thought Kai angrily, turning to leave the old building.

            _/Master?/_ asked Dranzer.

_            (What?!),_ snapped Kai, but stopped where he was.

            _/May I go with you?/_ the bit beast asked.

            Kai paused for a moment, _(.....I don't want to be carrying a beyblade all around with __me__.__), _he said, a little reluctant, _(after all.... I've stopped beyblading)_

_            /In soul then?/_ said Dranzer.

            _(In soul?),_ asked Kai, turning around to face the case.

            _/We will be two... in one mind../ said Dranzer._

            _(.......Okay... I guess,)_ said Kai, too weary to think.

Suddenly, a soft reddish-orange glow came from the case, and engulfed Kai, and lighting up the whole room. Kai could feel deep warmth, and soft feathers against his face and hands, and for a moment Kai could see a image of a magnificent bird with warrior-like eyes, strength could easily be seen in the bird's form, as fire curled to be its feathers. The glow subsided into Kai's body, and the light faded from the room walls. Kai stood there, and blinked. He could feel something tugging at his mind, as a voice inside of his head spoke, _/This is much better/_

            _(Dranzer?),_ thought Kai, feeling the bit beast warmth within him, and traces in his mind of a fiery bird. _(How did you do that?)_

            _/Because you are strong enough to be able to accept me in both mind, spirit, and body/_ replied Dranzer.

            _(How come we haven't merge like this before?,) _asked Kai.

            _/But we have/, _said Dranzer, _/Many times in the past I have been with you in your mind/_

            _(Really?,)_ thought Kai, _(it must be somewhere in my repressed memories then....)_ The feeling of Dranzer with him did still seem familiar to Kai, the warmth in his heart and mind. Kai looked back at the case, in deep thought for a moment, before walking over, opening the top, and picking the blade inside of it up.

            _/Master... what are you doing?/_ asked Dranzer curiously.

            _(I might need this after all,)_ replied Kai, putting the blade in his pocket, before exiting the building.

**~End of Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter Seven: Intermerging~******

**~Author's Note~** This chapter is short... Sorry about that.. I didn't have enough time to write what I wanted to... The next chapter will come out sometime this week, weekend, or on Monday or Tuesday, so it won't be too long.. I didn't answer the question on who else can control Dranzer... but oh well... suspense will be good for you guys, right? Don't forget to put me in your update list, so you'll know what happens next!! Do it when you review, oh, so don't forget to review!!! Thanks you guys!! 

                                                Lee-hi to ya all!,

                                                                        Lena

**[A/N: Lee-hi means good-bye "informal" in Cambodian]**


	8. Chapter 8: Obstruction

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Love to write about it though...

****

Author's Note I've finally updated!! Sorry, things have been really hectic for me, with my brother's graduation and all... and many other things in my busy life. Well, please read and review..

****

BvG Tournament; Chapter Three: Obstruction

Kai sat at the wooden bench by the gurgling fountain located in the open courtyard. He closed his eyelids, relaxing himself as he listened to the running water, waiting.

**__**

.....30 minutes later

Kai opened his eyes, and frowned. _(Where is that kid?), _thought Kai, expecting him to show up any moment now. With a jolt, Kai suddenly realized he was accustomed to Wyatt finding him during this particular time of day. _(Idiot), _thought Kai to himself, _(Of course Wyatt always manages to find me. I'm always at this very spot, at this time of day) _At knowing this fact, Kai scowled with irritation, as he got up, not wanting to admit to himself that he had actually become used to the kid always following him around. It felt strange to not have him tagging along, and dragging him to do things.

__

/Where are we going now?/ asked Dranzer curiously.

_(I don't know,)_ thought Kai.

**__**

.....An hour and a half later

Kai came out of the boy's private school building with a really big scowl on his face. He had just completed the task of walking inside and outside around the whole school at least three times. He had looked in all the places he could think of: the commons, lunchroom, gym, dorms, pool, activity rooms, classrooms, library, music, rooftop, inc. Kai had not realized how big the school actually was, until he had began the search. To make matters worse, he had run into countless girls who wouldn't leave him alone, resulting in many delays in his already long search. By the time he decided to give up, Kai was pretty irritated and very grumpy as he emerged from the building.

_(Where is that kid?!,) _thought Kai, frustrated, his hands in his pant pockets as he walked back to the fountain. He sat at the bench while thinking grumpily, (_The time when I actually need him for something, he's nowhere to be found!!)_

__

/Who is this person that you are searching for?/ asked Dranzer.

__

(No one,) muttered Kai, as he stared across the courtyard.

His eyes came to rest upon a large gate. _(Of course!), _thought Kai, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it before. _(He's probably with Natsuko and Mitsu), _thought Kai, mad at himself for not having thought of it before. He got up with a scowl, and headed towards the gate, entering it. Past the gate, he stopped to glance around for a little moment. _(They're probably at the greenhouse), _Kai thought to himself.

**__**

Greenhouse

A blue blade spun violently in the disk, as Wyatt struggled with controlling it. Mitsu's blade twirled along with it, as she looked on worriedly. "Come on," said Wyatt gritting his teeth as he concentrated, on the blade, "Drazzler! Attack!" He gave a sigh of exasperation as the blade just moved to the side, instead of attacking, for the about the twentifet time. "Why won't he listen to me?!," yelled Wyatt, flustered and irritated.

"I don't know.... maybe it's too strong!," yelled Mitsu back over the whirl of blades.

While they were yelling they, didn't hear the creak of the greenhouse door opening and closing, as a figure slipped in, watching the battle, amused with orange eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here," sneered a voice.

Mitsu's face darkened when she heard the all-too familiar voice, and saw the one person she most despised standing at the door behind Wyatt.

Wyatt was too busy concentrating to have heard the voice, but when he glanced up he saw the strange look on Mitsu face that looked much like- hate?

"What's wrong Mitsu?," asked Wyatt worriedly and nervously when he saw Mitsu's dark look, and turned around to see who she was looking at. Wyatt's face turned ashen gray when he saw whom it was. "R..Rika!," stammered Wyatt, backing up, almost tripping into the beyblade disk because he forgot it was there. He regained his balance however, and quickly inched his way around the disk and half-walked, half-ran to stand by Mitsu.

Rika snickered at his action, "Do I know you little runt?," addressing Wyatt, flipping her deep red hair to the side as she stood in her brownish uniform with a green bow. She walked up to where Wyatt had been standing at the dish, and look hard at Wyatt, "You do look familiar....," she said, putting her index finger on her mouth as she thought deeply for a moment. She then hit her fist on her palm, "Ahh!! I know!! The little wimp from the Sida curbs! The one who's scared of everything!! Look at how much you have grown!!... You can't even control a bitbeast!," and doubled over in laughter.

"Leave him alone," said Mitsu defensively, moving closer to Wyatt, "What do you want here Rika?!"

Rika stopped laughing, and straightened up, turning her disturbing orange eyes onto them, making them both flinch, "How rude of you.... Am I not allowed to enjoy the wonderful scent of these flowers," she said scarcastically, making a point to sniff the air and did a pretended choked cough. "Disgusting smell," she commented, "But back to your question.. I guess I'll answer it.. I was just looking for the so-called "Lady". She's usually in here isn't she? All lovely-dovey, tending to her stupid flowers and plants? But... I see she's not here, so I'll just mess with you two."

"Let's see you try!," said Mitsu, bracing herself.

"Mitsu...," said Wyatt worriedly.

Mitsu glanced at Wyatt. "It's okay Wyatt...," whispered Mitsu softly, "we both can take her on together!!"

"What...," said Wyatt taken back by Mitsu's statement, turning red.

"Oh..," said Rika looking at her nails, "you both going to try and take me on? Go right ahead."

Wyatt and Mitsu stared at her. [A/N: How did Rika even hear Mitsu who spoke softly... must have rreally, really good hearing or something... o..oo... Scary...0] "Come on Wyatt!," said Mitsu urgently, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Oh.. okay..," said Wyatt unwantingly, giving in to her look despite his enormous fear of Rika. He stood straight as he said a little shakily, "Let's do it!"

"Dabbler, Drazzler!," they both said at the same time, "Return!!" Mitsu's blade flew immediately back into her hands, with Wyatt's blade following only a second after. Wyatt looked down at his blade in surprise, for Drazzler had actually obeyed his commands for the first time. Hope surged through him, thinking, _(Maybe we can actually win this!) _as he drew out his launcher along with Mitsu.

"I guess it really is true what they say...," said Rika amused.

"And what is that may I ask?," asked Mitsu sarcastically.

"That losers are meant to be together," snickered Rika.

Mitsu's eyes flared angrily at this statement, "You're the only loser around here, picking on others just for your own enjoyment."

"Please spare me your idiocy," retorted Rika, "What I'm saying is true. I know that you both won't even last a minute in a battle against me, even with you two combined as a team. You yourself didn't even make it past the first round with me.. and Wyatt there....," Rika snickered at them again.

"We'll see about that," said Mitsu angrily, "You'll be sorry for ever destroying the blade my brother gave me, and trying to hurt Lady Tennyo as well!! Come on Wyatt, let's beat her till she truly knows the meaning of the word loser!"

"O..okay!" said Wyatt, as he readied his blade along with Mitsu.

They both watched as Rika set down her bookbag, and pulled out a deep red blade that looked like the color of blood and a black launcher, readying it with quickness and ease.

Wyatt felt shivers up his spine when he recognized her blade as the same one she used on him before, and felt his courage fading a little. "Mitsu, be careful... you don't know how bad it really is to blade against her...," he warned. Wyatt knew all too well what horrible things Rika's blade was capable of. "I don't care!," said Mitsu, "She tried to hurt Natsuko and she destroyed the blade my brother gave me!! No matter what she can do, I will win against her!"

"Ready...," started Rika, aiming her launcher at the disk, impatient for the lull of battle, "Three!...Two!...One!.... Let the battle begin!," launching her blade.

"Let it rip!," Mitsu and Wyatt said in unison as they launched their blades at the same time.

Dabbler and Drazzler slammed into Rika's incoming blade at the same time but even with their combined force attack, Rika's blade had much more power, knocking their blades back instead, creating a boom sound and serious air waves that they could all feel. Dabbler and Drazzler were pushed back, almost to the tip of the edge of the beyblade disk. "No!!," yelled Mitsu and Wyatt together, and their blades responded, picking up speed and in turn, halting the process of moving back, the blades helping each other out to regain control by their attracted air waves caused by last minute spins._ (Wow), _thought Mitsu and Wyatt at the time, thinking,_ (That was great! We actually helped each other out there!). _Mitsu and Wyatt smiled at each other, then turned back to the battle, confident, their blades circling around one another as they converged around Rika's blade in a eight loop formation.

"Hmm...," said Rika, "Maybe this battle will be a little bit longer than I thought..." She noticed Mitsu's blade hopping style, "Hey.. so you have a totally brand-new blade," she said to Mitsu with a scary smile, "I'll be happy to demolish this one as well."

"I very highly doubt that!!," replied Mitsu angrily, as Dabbler began to spin and hop at an alarming rate, breaking out of the formation eight she and Wyatt were causing.

"Mitsu, no!! She's purposely provoking you to catch you off guard," said Wyatt trying to stop her with his words.

"Well at least you discovered something," said Rika to Mitsu watching Dabbler break away and gather force, "that anger is power... Still you don't use it right. Let me show you the true meaning of anger and strength!!" Rika's eyes swirled as they seemed to turn reddish-orange and an bloody aura seemed to engulf her blade, "Desolater!!," she commanded with a cold and brutal voice, "Devastating impact!!," her blade aiming right for Dabbler.

"No!," yelled Wyatt as red light lit up the whole greenhouse, and Mitsu covered her eyes from the blinding flash.

After a few moments, the light faded to reveal a broken blade and bits of it lying all over the dish, and evil laughter could be heard coming from Rika.

Mitsu didn't want to uncover her eyes, but she did when she heard Rika drawn in a small breath of surprise.

"Wyatt!!?," said Mitsu shocked to see that it was his blade that was lying in front of her still-spinning blade, and the blue blade was completely demolished. Wyatt had moved his blade in front of Mitsu's in order to protect Dabbler.

Wyatt just smiled weakly as he looked at his blade and then back at Mitsu, "I just didn't want to give the pleasure to Rika for destroying another blade you love and cherish... I know how much Dabbler means to you."

Mitsu's eyes filled, "Thank you..," she said, "I'm sorry.. I should have listened to you.."

Wyatt shook his head, "That's okay.."

"Hey!! It's not over yet!!," said Rika angrily, "You think I'm just going to stand here, and let that little brat show me off?!! Now I'm really mad!" Her eyes began swirling again, and the red aura reengulfed her blade. "Desolater, Devastating impact!!," she yelled and her blade headed towards Mitsu's blade once more, as Mitsu and Wyatt helplessly looked on.

Suddenly a dark blue blade came from somewhere behind Rika, shooting into the disk with great speed and strength, slamming into Desolater, and knocking the blood red blade from behind, which sent it flying over Mitsu's blade, and out of the dish, into the greenhouse's small pond with a big splash.

Rika spun around on her heel to look for who had launched the blade, demanding, "Okay, who did that?!!," demanded Rika, the picture of fury, as she searched the shadows that the green house plants caused, looking for the perpetrator. "Come out and show yourself!!," snarled Rika, her hands clenched in anger and she was shaking with rage.

A figure emerged from the shadows, smirking as he came forth.

Rika stopped shaking and just stared, seemily bewitched by the crimson eyes she was now staring into.

"Well?," said Kai still smirking, "You've got a problem with something I did?"

Rika just stared at him for a moment before snapping out of her trance. "Um.. oh, no..," said Rika seemily dazed, "I was just about to leave..." She picked up her bag, while walking over to the pond where Wyatt and Mitsu were standing near.

Wyatt moved in front of Mitsu as if to guard her, and eyed Rika cautiously as she passed by, greatly confused by the change in her mood. He watched as Rika retrieved her blade from the pond and saw her go to leave through the other side of the greenhouse. He spoke up, "Um, Rika?"

"Don't speak to me, brat," spat out Rika vehemently before exiting the greenhouse, slamming the door hard behind her.

Wyatt and Mitsu just stared at the door Rika had used. After a few moments, Wyatt spoke up.

"Um... what was that all about?," asked Wyatt, very confused for he thought Rika would, well, try to kill Kai for interfering with their battle.

"I don't know....," said Mitsu, " that was so unlike Rika at all...but we shouldn't be complaining.. I'm just glad that she's gone!"

Wyatt nodded in agreement, but he seemed distracted, as he looked mournfully at his demolished blade, thinking, _(I hope Drazzler's all right) _reaching over to pick it up.

"A-hem," said an irritated voice.

Wyatt quickly looked up to see Kai standing over him with a frown on his face?

"Do you know how long I've been searching for you in order to give you this?," asked Kai grumpily, "Here!," he said gruffly pushing a deep blue blade into Wyatt's arms, making Wyatt look at Kai in surprise.

"What the..?," said Wyatt looking down, and recognizing the blade. "Dranzer?! Kai you're letting me use him?!!"

"Who said I was letting you use him?!," said Kai sharply, "I'm just letting you borrow his blade since your own blade is in such pathetic shape." Kai said all these words very harshly, causing Mitsu to flinch in sympathy for Wyatt.

But Wyatt understood, because he was used to Kai always trying to hide his feelings, and just smiled.

"Thank you so much Kai!!," said Wyatt, smiling brightly.

"Don't bother thanking me," said Kai harshly, turning back to leave. Halfway to the greenhouse door, he paused for a moment, "You better not damage it like your last one, or else," he said in a warning tone, before making his departure out the door.

Mitsu hook her head, "Kai's so harsh," she said dissapprovailly.

Wyatt looked down at his newly acquired blade with a smile before replying, "Nahh… he's a better guy than you think…" He rubbed his hand, "Well, I better go now.." Wyatt turned to leave.

"Um.. wait a second Wyatt," said Mitsu, slipping her hand into his, pulling him back.

"What is it Mitsu?," asked Wyatt surprised.

Mitsu quickly kissed him on the cheek.

They both turned deep red at this.

"What was that for?," asked Wyatt, blushing.

"For protecting Dabbler for me of course," said Mitsu smiling, "Well, see you later!!" She left quickly.

Wyatt just stood there, with a goofy smile on his face as he held his hand up to his cheek. _(She kissed me....), _thought Wyatt, lightheaded with happiness and surprise.

**__**

Meanwhile, elsewhere

Orange eyes glittered, as a red-headed girl sat on the roof of her private school. It was Rika, who leaned back as she remembered what had happened to her that day and the gray-haired boy with crimson eyes. _(He's the one that I've been waiting for), _thought Rika with a smile, _(A person just for me...)_

****

End of BvG Tournament; Chapter Eight: Obstruction

****

Author's Note Yay, done w/this chapter. Hope you liked it... Sorry about the long wait.. I'm not even going to try and predict when I'll have the next chapter up again... but I'll try my best!! Please review!!, and put me in your update list so you don't miss the next chapter. Later all!!


	9. Chapter 9: Equation

****

BvG Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, plain and simple. So please do not sue me for my love to write something about it... (...how many times do I have to do this disclaimer?)

Author's Note- Ack.... I just read the last chapter I put up, and I realized the mistakes, and things that I left out in it and that it wasn't that good. Sorry to all you guys for putting that last chapter up so hastilly. In wanting to put it up before the weekend, I didn't check it well enough, but now everything is fixed I believe. Now about this chapter.... it actually has a lot of math going on in it (Math is my worst subject ever), but it's pretty basic. It has a lot of info in it though about the layout of the tournament and other things, so... I hope that's alright with you all. It's pretty much a non-action chapter.. Anyways read on and don't forget to review!!!

Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter Nine: Equation

Kai sat quietly at his desk, staring out the window, while the other boys just chatted loudly, excited for the upcoming week of beyblading. A sharp rap on the chalkboard, and Kai looked to the front of the room and saw that it was their math teacher, Mr. Hwang who was talking.

"Quiet now guys," said Mr. Hwang.

As the class quieted down immediately, Mr. Hwang spoke,"As you know, for the next two weeks there will be no classes..." he waited for the whole class (except Kai) to finish cheering at this statement before continuing, "Anyways, as I was saying, there is a big week ahead for you guys.... So let's do some math problems to enlighten those brains of yours for the battles!"

The whole class (excluding Kai) groaned.

"Ahh, but this will be fun...,' said Mr. Hwang, "By the way, does anyone now how many students are going to participate in the tournament?"

"150?," guessed a person.

"Ack.., too low," said Mr. Hwang.

"Too low?!!," asked most of the class in surprise.

"It's 384 people who are participating in the tournament," said Mr. Hwang smugly.

"Yikes," said a person nearby Kai. Kai couldn't help but agree as well. For a regular school tournament that was a lot of people.

"Now, use a simple algebraic expression to find out how many girls are participating if I tell you guys that there are 76 more boys then girls."

Sheets of paper rustling and the scratching of pencils could be heard as the boys worked on the equation.

Kai scoffed at his classmates' need to figure it out on paper, as he figured it out in his mind _(That's easy. 154)_

"Well?," asked Mr. Hwang, picking a tall student in the front to answer, "Joey what is the answer and show me how you managed to find it."

"145 girls," replied Joey, getting out of his seat and walking up to the board to write out the equation.

"The variable x indicates how many girls there are... so you must add 76 to x for the number of boys, and in order to find the answer you must add up the two."

Joey wrote on the board: (x 76) = boys (x) = girls

(x 76) (x) = 384

2x 76 = 384

2x = 308

x = 154 girls

154 76 = 230 boys

Mr. Hwang nodded approvially, and Joey went back to his seat and sat down.

"Correct, there are 230 boys competing and 154 girls as well," said Mr. Hwang, his eyes twinkling at his class' shock, "Now... what percentage of 384 do 154 girls make up?"

The whole class (except Kai) bent their heads down to work on the problem.

_ (40 percent of course,)_ thought Kai bored.

"40 percent," said some people after a while.

"Good," said Mr. Hwang, "what percentage do the boys make up then?"

"60 percent," responded the class quickly.

"So... does that mean the boys should have a greater chance of winning then?," asked Mr. Hwang curiously.

"Yeah!," responded most of the class excited.

"No, no," said Mr. Hwang shaking his head, "Just because the boys have greater numbers doesn't determine the fact if you will win or not. Just because you have more numbers, doesn't mean the girls can't win that easily. Level of skill and the degree of heart are the most important factors in overcoming the odds. No mathematical ratio includes that... I should know, after seeing the last two tournaments over the years, I've learned not to try and guess who'll win by simple equations anymore. For example, in the tournament that occurred two years ago there were only 60 girls participating and 120 guys. What is the ratio of that figure may I ask?"

"Two boys for every one girl," replied a person.

"Yes," said Mr. Hwang, "Yet the 1st place winner and 2nd place winner for that tournament were two girls, and the 3rd place winner was a guy."

"What?," murmured some of the class to each other.

"The tournament last year was interesting as well....," continued Mr. Hwang, "There were 138 boys and 126 girls. Pretty close chances of either side winning I would say. This tournament was almost the polar opposite of the other one, with two boys in 1st and 2nd place, and a girl in 3rd place.

The boys murmured in approval over this.

"However!," said Mr. Hwang, "The 1st place winner was deemed unfit for the title by a world champion. We should have listened to her.. Later we found out that she was right. The boy who had won 1st place had cheated to get the title by sabotaging his opponents' blades, as well as threatening some of the boys. His title had to be transferred to the second place winner, and there had to be a rebattle for third place. A boy received that title, so technically a boy won 1st, a girl won 2nd, and another boy won 3rd. You guys should learn from this action, that cheating will get you nowhere in life because if you don't achieve by your own merits, you will never achieve anything true in life."

The class nodded in agreement.

"But," asked Joey, "You said a world champion knew that the boy was not worthy of the title? So the rumors aren't false... who is she really?"

"......., What kind of rumors did you hear?," asked Mr. Hwang.

"That she was the youngest person and the first girl to ever win the world champion title," said Joey, "known by the name of Guye, the little star. But no one has seen her face, or know her true name."

"Well, the those rumors are true...," said Mr. Hwang, "except for the last one, because some people do know what she looks like.. she revealed herself at the final round of the world championship... but the footage of her face never made it on live air, for the battle had been very intense, air waves did not go through well. Only those who were actually present know her true name and face. Anyways... you might see her this year.. maybe, maybe not... Anyways, don't you guys want to know the schedule for the next two weeks?"

"Of course," said another one of the boys, "but... how the heck are they going to manage 384 beybladers? This isn't the championship you know..."

"Just be patient, I'll show you on the chalkboard. There are going to be 9 rounds in all.. I'll write it all down now," said Mr. Hwang turning to the chalkboard.

-----------------------------

****

1st Week of Tournament

-----------------------------

****

Monday to Thursday-**1st Round:** _Starts 8:00 a.m. lasts until 8:00 p.m. each day_

4 battles will take place each hour, resulting in 48 battles per day

Total of all four days: 192 fights (384 people)

----------------------------------------------------

****

Friday to Saturday_-_ **2nd Round: **_Starts 8:00 a.m. lasts until 8:00 p.m. each day_

4 battles will take place each hour, resulting in 48 battles per day

Total of all two days: 96 fights (192 people)

--------------------------------------------------

2nd Week of Tournament

--------------------------------------

****

Monday_- _**Third Round**_: Starts 8:00 a.m., lasts until 8:00 p.m. this day_

4 battles will take place each hour, resulting in 48 battles this day

Total of this one day; 48 fights (96 people)

-------------------------------------------------

****

Tuesday- **Fourth Round**: _Starts 12:00 a.m., lasts until 8:00 p.m._

3 battles will take place each hour, resulting in 24 battles this day

Total of this one day: 24 fights (48 people)

-------------------------------------------------

****

Wedensday- **Fifth Round: **_Starts 8:00 a.m., lasts until 2:00 p.m._

2 battles will take place each hour, resulting in 12 battles this time span.

Total of this time span: 12 battles (24 people)

**Sixth Round: **_Starts 2:30 p.m., lasts until 5:30 p.m_

2 battles will take place each hour, resulting in 6 battles this time span.

Total of this time span: 6 battles (12 people)

**Seventh Round: **_Starts 6:30 p.m., lasts until 8:00 p.m._

1 battle will take place each half-hour, resulting in 3 battles this time span.

Total of this time span: 3 battles (6 people)

-------------------------------------------------

****

Thursday: Final Day!!!

3 finalists

Eighth Rounds;

**1st Eighth Round: **_Starts 10:00 a.m. to 11:00 p.m._

Battle b/w two selected finalists.

Winner moves on to final ninth round.

Loser fights in 2nd eighth round.

**2nd Eighth Round: **_Starts 12:00 p.m. to 1:00 p.m_.

Battle b/w loser of 1st eight round and next finalists.

Winner moves on to final ninth round.

Loser receives third place.

**Final Ninth Round: **_Starts 2:00 p.m., to 3:00 p.m._

Battle b/w last two finalists

**_3:00 p.m. to 10:30 p.m._**

Closing ceremonies, upcoming announcements, afterparty and dance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Hwang finished writing on the board, put down his chalk and looked at his class.

"Well?," he asked, "What do you think of it?"

"It's pretty big," commented a person, "It's going to be hard finding which battle to attend."

"Yes, but you all will receive a copy of this either today or on Saturday tomorrow... with the scheduled names, times, and locations, so you won't have to worry about missing the fights you want to see. You might have to choose some over the others though, if they are in the same time slot."

"How are all these battles going to be judged?," asked another person curiously, "If there's about 4 fights per hour, and 12 hours, won't the judges need a break?"

"There are 8 judges in all, overseeing the tournament," replied Mr. Hwang, "they alternate every other hour, so all battles will be judged accordingly."

The bell then ran, "Okay, that's all for today," said Mr. Hwang, "Have a nice weekend you guy, and don't forget to prepare for the tournament!"

The class chorused their good-byes, and left hurriedly, eager to see if the schedules had arrived yet and to train, all except Kai, who slowly got up from his seat carrying his heavy textbooks with one arm with ease. About at the halfway to the door, Kai stopped when he heard Mr. Hwang speak to him.

"So Kai, are you going to enter the tournament?," asked Mr. Hwang curiously.

"No," said Kai strongly.

"How come?," asked Mr. Hwang, "I thought you were a beyblader and a world champion at that too."

"Exactly," replied Kai, "Why would I want to participate in a tournament full of amateurs? They wouldn't have a chance against me. Besides, I'm not into the game anymore."

"Oh really?... but then why do I sense that there is a bitbeast's spirit within you right now?," asked Mr. Hwang.

Kai looked at Mr. Hwang in surprise, thinking rapidly to Dranzer, _(He can sense you in me?!!)._

Dranzer spoke back, _/He must have strong spirit vision.. Not many have been able to accomplish the task of being able to see concealed powerful spirits such as myself resting within a human being. He must be a very perceptive warrior./_

"There will be one as strong as you at the tournament," continued Mr. Hwang, "It's that world blading champion that the boys were so interested in. She contains a bitbeast within her as well... and it is as every bit as powerful as yours is too. I'm sure that she will challenge you at the tournament when she sees that powerful spirit inside of you. So I hope that you change your mind when that time comes. A battle between you two would be magnificent, and wonderful to be able to judge.... Anyways, I better get going... Good luck Kai with your decision!", said Mr. Hwang, leaving through the door.

Kai stood there, staring at the door, thinking, _(That guy... I still will never understand him), _perplexed at what Mr. Hwang had said_, ( I don't care what he says.. I'm still not going to beyblade!)_

**End of Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter Nine: Equation**

**Author's Note- **That's it for now. Don't forget to review and put me in ur update list so you'll know when chapter ten comes out.

** Thanks everyone!**

** Lena**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparation

****

BvG Tournament

Disclaimer- Again... I do not owe beyblade. Thank you and plez don't sue

Author's Note Yay! I got more reviews. Thank you to all my reviewers out there for you comments. I'm glad you like this fic. The tenth chapter IS UP!! That's the halfway point for this fic [and yes.. I expect it to be at least twenty chapters long]. Don't worry about long waits anymore though, because now I'm out of school [ ?o? I'm finally free from torture....] and I plan to update at least one to two times a week. Or put up two chapters each week. I plan to finish this fic before summer ends so again, YAY!! I can't believe it. Ten chapters... I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, on with the story!

Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter Ten: Preparation

Wyatt walked out of the school building, looking at the dark, deep-blue blade that Kai had given him, wondering how it would perform with Drazzler's bit in it. Wyatt had looked for Kai in the early morning, but like always, Kai disappeared on the weekends. Wyatt held the blade, as he thought, _(I really need to get more training in)_

**__**

In the Greenhouse

A plain green blade spun in the disk, alongside a white one, the green one churning around the disk with amazing speed.

"Mitsu, try to keep up," said Natsuko, seeing that the white blade, Dabbler was laging behind in its turns around the disk. "You need to improve your speed and agility by controling your emotions and senses."

"I'm trying!," said Mitsu, concentrating on Dabbler, "But you're going so fast!"

For very turn around the disk Dabbler was making, Natsuko's blade was making up to three turns and was just a blur.

"I don't think Dabbler is cut up for that speed," said Mitsu frustrated, "She hops and that slows her down."

"Nonsense," said Natsuko, "I can use the same speed I'm doing right now on Dabbler. I've done it many times before." She sighed, releasing the force on her blade allowing it to slow down and stop in the disk, "I guess you're not ready for this type of training yet."

Mitsu looked downcast, "I feel like you're at a level so much higher than me."

"No," said Natsuko, "I just have more experience, that's all. I been beyblading since I was young, and although I barely blade anymore, my abilities are still keen. It's easy for me, because I trained so much as a child which allowed me to improve a lot. You, Mitsu are very good. You've mastered a lot of my techniques I taught you with Dabber, and they're hard techniques that few people can do."

Mitsu ligthened up, "Really?," she asked.

"Yes," said Natsuko softly, picking up her blade and left the side of the disk, to look at a growing plant, and tended it. "Right now you seem to be in the seedling stage," she commented as she shoveled some nutrients into the dirt.

Mitsu blinked, "What?"

"You see, the seedling is now growing, deciding where to sink its roots. It is uncertain of it's path, yet it still goes on. Right now it's roots are not in deep enough for it has not matured. But soon it will... and when it does it will blossom to became a beautiful plant, bearing fruits or flowers," said Natsuko, "Mitsu....., I know that you will show your spirit and potential when the time is right. I believe that strongly."

"Thank you Lady Tennyo..," said Mitsu a little confused at Natsuko's anlogy, but happy that that Natsuko believed in her.

Natsuko emotions inside of her flinched, but she keep her cool exterior, "Mitsu... how many times must I tell you to not call me that?," she asked, a little displeased with her friend.

"Huh?," said Mitsu, thinking. "Well...., the other girls always seem to get jealous or mad at me when I call you by your first name," explained Mitsu, "Plus, I'm used to calling you that. The title fits you."

Natsuko striagthened up from tending the plant, "I still don't like it.. and who cares if the others girls are jealous? You are my friend, and it's none of their business if you use my real name, instead of such a ridiculous title. So, please Mitsu, treat me as a normal friend would."

"Oh.. okay..Natsuko," said Mitsu even though she felt weird calling her by her first name, since everyone else call Natsuko, Lady Tennyo.

Natsuko smiled one of her rare smiles, "Thank you... now let's continue with your practice, shall we?" She wiped the dirt of her hands with a towel nearby, and was about to walk back to the disk when she heard the greenhouse door opening. She looked quickly to see who it was, "Oh... Good moring Wyatt," greeted Natsuko.

"Morning," replied Wyatt looking a little tired, "Is Mitsu here?"

"Yes," said Natsuko, directing where Mitsu was with her fingertips.

"Thanks," said Wyatt, walking to the disk.

Mitsu spotted Wyatt, "Oh, hey, hello Wyatt," she greeted, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"Hey," said Wyatt, his face turning a little red as well.

They smiled at each other, kinda of in their own little world.

Natsuko looked back and forth from Mitsu to Wyatt, _(Am I missing something?), _she thought a little confused inside_, (the atmosphere between these two is strange..). _She shook it off though as she put the green blade away in her bag then turned back to the disk. "Wyatt why don't you join Mitsu in preparing for the tournament? You two are almost at the same level, and it would help improve both of you if you did practice battles with each other," suggested Natsuko.

Wyatt glanced over at Mitsu, "Sure... is that okay with you Mitsu?"

"Of course!," answered Mitsu quickly.

Wyatt turned back to Natsuko, "But.. there is a problem. I can't control Drazzler that well yet, and he won't listen to most of my commands," he explained, a little embarrassed.

"Let's just see what's wrong," replied Natsuko, "I can't tell you what to improve, if I cannot see you battle.""

Wyatt nodded and moved to the other side of the disk opposite of Mitsu, and readied his newly aqquired dark-blue blade with Drazzler's bit chip, and set it onto his launcher. Seeing that Mitsu was ready, Wyatt began the countdown, "Three... Two... One..., let it rip!!," releasing his blade along with Mitsu's.

Drazzler shot into the disk with fercious speed, stamming into Dabbler who held back the blow, but barely. Clashing, the blades then broke apart, circling each other.

Wyatt then noticed something different about Drazzler's motion. "He's not spinning violenty and out of control anymore," said Wyatt surprised, "Why?"

"I see you have recieved a blade fitting fo him," commented Natsuko, "That blade can contain Drazzler's strength a lot better than the last blade you had before."

"Really?!," asked Wyatt while thinking, _(So the blade that Kai gave me helps out a lot? Is this why he had it on hand to give to me? Because he knew that my blade wasn't good enough?) _Wyatt appreciated Kai's gift even more now.

"There's also the fact that your spirit has become stronger...," added Natsuko, "Hmm... You've advanced, just like Mitsu. It's weird how you've improved at the same rate. Did something happen while I was away?"

_(Rika..), _thought Wyatt, _(Should I tell Natsuko?) _He looked over at Mitsu who was shaking her head no slightly. "Um... nothing in particular...," he replied, "but anyways, does this mean that I can summon him now?"

Natsuko saw the exchange, and looked at Wyatt, sensing a lie in his statement, but let it go. _(If he and Mitsu don't want to tell me, then I shouldn't pry,)_ she thought talking to Wyatt, "Try calling him out," she urged.

"Okay," said Wyatt with a nod, "Drazzler!," yelled Wyatt to the spinning blade, "Emerge!" The blade just spun around in the disk, showing no reaction to Wyatt's command. "Drazzler, emerge!," yelled Wyatt again. Still nothing happened. Wyatt shouted the command again for about three time more, before Natsuko stopped him

"That's enough for now," siad Natsuko softly.

"Why?," asked Wyatt frusrated, why can't I call him out?!"

"Be patient," answered Natsuko, "Drazzler will come out at the time needed and that is when your emotions are at the top level, and also when he accepts you, he will emerge. For now, work on your blade attack moves and defensive strategies. Not everyone can manage to call a bitbeast out so soon."

"If it helps you feel better, Wyatt...," called out Mitsu, "It took me almost a month and a half before I could first call out Dabbler."

Wyatt just looked at her, "How is that suppose to help?," he asked questionaly, " If it took you a month and a half, that's probably the amount of time I also need before I can learn to call out Drazzler! Aww.... why couldn't you say you did it in a week or less.."

"Oh..." said Mitsu apologetically, "sorry... I didn't think about it in that aspect....."

"You'll be fine," said Natsuko, kind of irritated at Wyatt's negative attitude, "If you just believe in yourself and your bit beast, you'll be able to do it someday."

"Thanks," said Wyatt, "I will...."

"I have to leave for parctice now," said Natsuko walking to a corner to pick up her kendo stick and gear bag, "Farewell."

"Bye Natsuko," chorused Wyatt and Mitsu together as she left. The two looked at each other, grinning

"Let's do our best to train so that we'll do well in the tournament," said Mitsu, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah!," said Wyatt, ready.

"Go!," they shouted, as their blades collided with each other.

**__**

Two hours later

Mitsu looked at a small watch on her wrist, as the blades were spinning.

"Whoa," said Mitsu, "It's twelve-thirty already?!"

"Really?," asked Wyatt surprised. "We've been at it for a long time, I didn't noticed!."

"Well.. time does fly when we're doing something fun like this. I think we had over six battles already, and you've learned some pretty good moves in such a short amount of time," Mitsu commented.

"Thanks, but same goes for you," said Wyatt, "I've never seen such moves like the ones you used with Dabbler."

Mitsu laughed, "We both did well!! ... let's take a break okay? I'm starving! Wanna go get some lunch with me?"

"Sure!," answered Wyatt, calling his blade from the disk.

**__**

Some time later, in a park nearby the school

Wyatt and Mitsu sat on a park bench eating, the senery around them pulsing with beauty, with well-grown grass and trimmed bushes. Alot of other people could be seen in the park, including other students enjoying the nice blue weather and playing in the grass area as a cool breeze blew.

"Thanks for treating me to lunch," Mitsu spoke, smiling as she sat on the bench with a ice cream cone in her hand.

"No prob. You treated me to ice cream anyways," said Wyatt between bites of his cone, finishing it off. He leaned back and sighed, "Do you think we'll do well in the tournament?," he asked Mitsu quietly.

"Yes, of course we will!," said Mitsu, finishing her cone off as well, and got up, "Let's go back." She started to walk towards the entrance of the park nearest to the school but stopped when she realized Wyatt wasn't with her. She glanced back to see that Wyatt had stood up, but had stayed near the bench, looking a little depressed. Mitsu walked back to him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little worried," said Wyatt, "I might not be good enough.... plus not to mention I might have to face Rika again in the tournament."

Mitsu replied reassurely, "Don't worry you'll do fine. Besides, Natsuko and I will be there to support you."

Wyatt smiled a little bit, "But....."

"No," said Mitsu shaking a finger at Wyatt, "No buts. You're going to do fine no matter what happens." Mitsu held out her pinky finger.

Wyatt stared at it for a moment, then looked at Mitsu questionly.

"Let's promise each other that we'll do our best in the tournament. Let's make it to the point were we'll be able to battle each other in the tournament," said Mitsu, "Let's pinky swear this."

Wyatt smiled, "Isn't this kind of an elementary thing to do? A pinky swear?"

"So?," asked Mitsu, "Are you going to do it or what?"

Wyatt laughed softly and lifted his pinky finger, to wrap it around Mitsu's own, saying, "I swear, I will try my best in the tournament, so that I might be able to battle you."

Mitsu smiled, "As so do I."

They both shook on it, laughing.

"Come on then," said Mitsu happily, taking Wyatt by the hand to lead him, "Let's go back!," pulling him forwad.

"Okay, okay!," said Wyatt laughing as they walked back, hand in hand, to the school to train more.

Crimson eyes watched their departure from a tree in the park. It was Kai who was just resting in the tree but then had seen their exchange. He smirked, _(Interesting....) _thought Kai.

End of Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter Ten: Preparation

Author's Note Done with this chapter. Hope you liked it!! Don't forget to review, and put me in your update list so you'll know when the next chapter comes out!! Thanks a whole bunch!


	11. Chapter 11: First Round Pt One, Unrest

**BvG Tournament: Boys vs Girls**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Beyblade.... I don't even know who it belongs to... So, mysterious owner, do not sue me please!! Thanks **

**Author's Note **You guys probably been wondering where I've been.. Sorry - bows head-......wahh... another unforeseen obstacle interrupted my plans for two updates per week. We've just moved.. and no internet! Not to mention my parents left a lot of things behind, including the computer in which I type with. So it takes me pretty long to type out stuff now, since I have to drive like 4 to 5 miles to my old house to use the computer (We're remolding it). I have to go to the library to even update on the net. .....oh well, I'll try my best to update.. Now I can't wait till school starts, isn't that sad? Just so I can use a computer with net!! Anyways, read on as the Boys vs Girls Tourament finally begins with the first round! (And please don't forget to review when you're done.} Thanks you all who read and review!!

**BvG Tournament; Chapter Eleven: First Round (Part One)- Unrest**

**First Round  
First Round  
Schedule- Days: Monday-Thursday  
Time: 8:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m.**

4 battles will take place each hour, resulting in 48 battles per day

** Total of all four days**: 192 fights (384 people)

****

{Important battles for readers to note}

Wyatt Anian- **_Date:_** Monday  
**_Time: _**8:00 a.m.  
**_Location:_** Boys' Private School Courtyard (Outside. by the fountain)  
**_Opponent:_** Luke Araian

**Mitsu Rigener**- **_Date: _**Thursday  
**_Time: _**8:00 p.m.  
**_Location:_** Girls' Private School Gym (Inside Aud. A)  
**_Opponent: _**Charle Reed

** BvG Tournament Begins Now **

**_ -In Dewing Boys' Private School Courtyard at 7:25 a.m.-_**

Wyatt paced back and forth in front of the gurgling fountain in the boys' school courtyard, both anxious and excited as he waited. He was mostly all anxious though, as he checked his watch every five paces.

"Kid stop moving around so much," came out a voice from nowhere, startling Wyatt, who turned to see Kai walking towards him in the casual school uniform.

"Kai, you came!," said Wyatt in surprise, thinking that Kai really didn't care about the tournament and that because of this, Kai woudn't even bother to look at the schedule they had handed out to everyone which showed the beyblade battle times. Wyatt beamed with happiness.

"Only because of boredom," replied Kai evenly.

Wyatt chose to ignore this statement, and showed Kai his schedule card, looking confused. "Kai, it says here I'm supposed to fight a guy by the name of Luke Araian here at 8:00 a.m.... but isn't Luke a guy's name? I thought this was supposed to be a guy vs girls tournament?," asked Wyatt.

"230 boys, 154 girls," replied Kai, "figure it out yourself."

Wyatt thought about it for a moment, then getting it quickly, answered, "Oh! I get it... there are more boys than girls, so some guys will have to fight against each other!"

"Do you like to point out the obvious," retorted Kai, going over to a wall to lean on it, while crossing his arms. 

"No...," said Wyatt.

"Hey!," called out a voice in the distance.

Wyatt turned around to see Mitsu emerging from the south gate, waving at him, also dressed up in her usual school uniform, brown with a green bow, and the private girls' school insignia.

"Mitsu, you came!," said Wyatt as they both clasped hands, while beaming at each other.

"Of course!," replied Mitsu back.

"I take it you don't have a battle this hour," commented Wyatt with happiness and relief.

"Of course not!! Didn't you see my battle time on the lists they gave out to all of us?" asked Mitsu curiously.

Wyatt rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well...the lists they gave us were so long....., and I didn't know your last name. I was planning to ask you."

Mitsu looked at Wyatt coldly and said in a serious tone, "Well if you looked on the back of the eighth page of the twelve paged list they gave us, you've would have found my name at the beginning of it."

Wyatt just blinked at her, while looking a little bit worried at the sound of her tone and her cold face.

Dropping her pretended cold face, Mitsu smiled and burst out in laughter at the expression of worry on Wyatt's face, "It's okay Wyatt!.. I could only find your name easily because it was on the first page of the list! It would have been a nightmare searching through the whole thing for my battle if I didn't know my last name," she said reassuringly, causing Wyatt to let out a breath in relief. Mitsu continued "My last name is Rigener. Mitsu Rigener. I get to fight a guy on Wednesday at 7:00 p.m. by the name of Charle something."

"Oh," said Wyatt who then noticed something. "Hey.. where's Natsuko at?," he asked curiously, "Isn't she usually with you?"

"She couldn't come, even though she wanted to..," said Mitsu making a face, "Miss Yagishi has her on a tight lease right now. That woman is making Natusko practice twice as hard now that Natsuko doesn't have to concentrate on school. If you ask me, Natsuko was already training really hard while IN school. Besides, Natsuko is really good at kendo; no one has beaten her yet." Mitsu looked really sad when she continued the next sentence, "I think the two are planning to move back to Japan for Natsuko's high school year next year, where there will be some real competition for her...."

(Just like me), thought Kai listening to what Mitsu had said, (There's no competition for me now... that why I moved here to England...)

**_Memory Flashback_**

_Kai stared out the stormy window, as lighting clashed and thunder could be heard booming in the distance. For now he was residing in his grandfather's old mansion which he did not like at all due to it grim interior and gloominess. It was after the world championship, and the members of his team were now already gone. Max with his mom to America to study more about beyblading, Ray with the Tigers to his village in China, and Tyson to Japan with his grandpa as well as Kenny. Kai didn't know what to do now. He certainly couldn't go back to his old gang, not after how Tyson beat him. He wouldn't hold any respect with them now. Maybe it was time to get a real life, since he had recieved Voltaire' assets because his grandpa had been sent to jail after a long trial for some past thing. _

He heard a loud knock on the front doors downstairs, and turned around to go and answer it, but he heard his butler getting to it first. Kai returned to the window with disgust, not used at all to having people waiting on him. Kai liked being independent of such things, but the servants had been there serving in the mansion for many years, and Kai couldn't admit to himself that he didn't have the heart to send them away. There was also the fact that if he did, he would go crazy being alone in such a huge mansion such a the one he was in right now.

"Master Kai," called his butler Gaigun through the intercom, "Mr. Dickenson says he is here to see you."

Kai pressed the intercom switch, "Send him up," wondering why the man was here.

He could hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and his butler opening the door to let Mr. Dickson in.

"Ah, Kai," said Mr. Dickenson, wholeheartedly, "It's great to see you again!"

"What do you want?," asked Kai not turning from the window.

"Just checking up on you," said Mr. Dickenson, "I was worried because everyone else has somewhere to go, but not you. I was wondering what you were going to do."

Kai muttered, "I might go back to school."

"Really?," asked Mr. Dickenson, "Where at?"

"Don't know," said Kai.

"...Hm.. okay then, are you going to keep beyblading?," asked Mr. Dickenson.

"No," replied Kai hotly.

"Why?," asked Mr. Dickenson curiously.

"Because there's no one else that worthy enough to battle against, besides the Bladebreakers.," replied Kai, "I'm leaving the game."

"Do you really believe that?," asked Dickenson, but didn't wait for an answer, "Well... if you really want to go back to school, I reccomend a private boys' boarding school in England... You don't seem happy at all here in Russia. The school is called Dewing Private School. It's a first class school... I should know.. that's the school that I went to. I think you'll like it.."

Kai didn't speak for a moment, then turned to look at Mr. Dickenson and shrugged, "I guess.. it better than nothing." Kai then thought of the mansion and servants, "What about this place and the servants?"

"Your grandfather has mansions all over the world, Kai. You didn't know that? Didn't you read the papers that they gave you? ... Well, I guess I was supposed to tell you anyway.. There's one in Japan, England, America, Canada, Australia, as well as this one in Russia. I can arrange everything for you. The servants usually go where the master goes anyway."

Kai, couldn't help but wonder why the heck his grandpa had so many mansions in such different places. "I guess," said Kai, while thinking. (I can start all over again.... in a new place...). "I'll go," he said.

"Maybe your beyblading spirit can be rekindled there," murmured Mr. Dickenson softly while exiting the room, _the words so soft that even Kai didn't hear them._

**_Back to the Present_**

Kai snapped back to reality, realizing that Mitsu was still talking.

"Natsuko told me that she doesn't really know if they're going back yet, but I can see it in her sometimes that she really does miss Japan. She gets a faraway look in her eyes but she always tells me it's nothing. I'm really going to miss her," Mitsu said with even more sadness.

"Oh no...," said Wyatt sympathizing with her.

Mitsu then smiled and tried to look perky, "Oh well! Anyways, Wyatt do you know anything about your opponent?"

Wyatt shook his head, "Nope, not a single thing, except for the fact that he goes to my school."

Kai scoffed in his mind, as he thought, _(Why didn't he ask around to find out? That's one of the first things before a battle, to find out about your opponent, before even entering the stadium. Idiot...)_

Dranzer seemed to awakened from sleep within him, and asking, _/An opponent? Where?/_

_(Not for you!), _replied Kai sharply.

Dranzer seemed to emit a sound that sounded and felt like disappointment at this answer.

Mitsu examined Wyatt's face carefully, "Are you still worried and nervous?," she asked gently after a moment.

Wyatt shook his head again, "Not anymore.... especially now that you're here to support me," he said, making Mitsu blush deeply..

"Stop messing around," said Mitsu pushing Wyatt playfully, while checking her watch.

"But I wasn't messing wi..," argued Wyatt.

"I know," said Mitsu cutting Wyatt off, "Anyways, isn't it almost time for your battle? It's 7: 55 already, and we haven't see anyone else here yet."

"Yeah, I wonder where they are," asked Wyatt, a little impatiently.

(Man, what an impatient kid), thought Kai irritably. He suddenly hear faint footsteps, along with some heavy ones, and turned to see a familiar annoying figure coming towards them along with a boy that looked to be younger than them.

"Mr. Hwang?!," said Wyatt in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm the judge for your match today," explained Mr. Hwang while smiling like always, "I'm a qualified official judge for beyblading tournaments."

Both Wyatt and Kai stared at him. "You're ..... a judge?," asked Wyatt with disbelief, "Umm..... I thought you were just a math teacher..."

"Hey...," said Mr. Hwang, "Teachers don't only teach. We have other lives as well. I just happen to be a beyblading judge."

The boy besides Mr. Hwang piped up, "Yeah,.. you guys didn't know that? Mr. Hwang is well-known in the beyblading sport as both a young popular judge especially since he was a great beyblader in his youth!

"Is that true?!," Wyatt asked Mr. Hwang, astonished.

"Uh-huh," replied Mr. Hwang still smiling as it was nothing.

_(So that why he acted so strange...), _thought Kai, _(Why he wanted me to beyblade, and his immense knowledge of the tournaments and the sport. And that strange bit about how he wanted to be able to judge a match between me and someone, no wonder. It all makes sense now.)_

"Anyway, as you've probably figured out Wyatt, this boy here," said Mr. Hwang with a motion to the other boy, is your first opponent, "Luke Araian, and Luke, this is Wyatt Anian."

The two boys moved to shake each other hands.

"I hope you take it easy on me," said Luke smiling, "I haven't been beyblading for that long."

"Really?," asked Wyatt, "I'm not too good at the sport yet either.. but let's do our best. Agreed?"

Luke nodded as Mr. Hwang cleared his throat.

"Well," said Mr. Hwang, checking his watch, "Are you guys ready? It's time for the beyblade battle to begin. To your positions please. Wyatt, you go to the right, Luke you go left"

Wyatt and Luke both walked over to their side of the beyblading disk to face each other.

"The rules are simple: there will be 2-3 battles in order to determine the person who will move on to round 2. Should a tie result, another battle will take place and so on," explained Mr. Hwang, "Also there is a time limit of 60 minutes, though I highly doubt you will exceed that time, in case you do, I will chose to call it a tie if your previous round cannot determine the winner. Both bladers will then be allowed to proceed to the next round. I will be the judge if any violation of other tournament rules are broken. Any questions?"

Both bladers shook their heads no.

"Well, that's settled, so let's begin," said Mr. Hwang, "ready your blades."

Wyatt and Luke set their blades, waiting for the countdown that would command their release.

Mr. Hwang held his hand up as he began the countdown, "Three!... Two!... One!" and dropped his hand down as an extra signal, "Release your blades!"

"Let it rip!," yelled the bladers as they released their blades into the disk.

The blades clashed, Wyatt's blade clearly overpowering the other, as it pushed Luke's blade back. Luke's blade recovered, however by veering of to the side, finding an escape route in the process. It broke free of the struggle and spun around the disk, Wyatt'ssblade, Drazzler right on it's tail.

"Man, why is your blade so wobbly?," asked Luke.

Drazzler was clearly wobbling like crazy as it chased the blade around the disk.

"I don't know...," said Wyatt confused, while thinking, _(Dazzler was doing fine when I was practicing with Mitsu... what's wrong with him now?)_

Kai watched on, while thinking,_ (Why isn't Wyatt in control of his blade yet?! The blade I gave him should have helped him gain control... yet something is wrong,.. but what?)_

/This battle.../ observed Dranzer through Kai's eyes_, /is not well matched at all... The boy you are speaking of has a powerful bit beast, but there is no other foe that is worthy enough for that bit beast to fight. It is at great unease. /_

(So the other boy doesn't have a bit beast?), asked Kai in his mind_._

/ No. / replied Dranzer.

They watched as Wyatt's blade clashed again with Luke's, his blade clearly at the greater advantage, even though it was so wobbly.

(The other boy will lose for sure), thought Kai.

Sure enough, Luke's blade, unable to hold its ground anymore, was sent flying out of the disk and landed with a huge thump on the concrete floor, and little tiny bits from the blade could be seen coming off it. Luke winced even though the damage was slight.

"First round goes to Wyatt Anian," announced Mr. Hwang, "Players please ready your blades again."

Without a word, the bladers picked up their blades and reset them onto their launchers.

"Three..., two..., one...," counted Mr. Hwang.

"Let it rip!," yelled the bladers in unison as they released their blades.

Kai saw immeditely that Wyatt's blade was more at an angle then Luke's as it shot into the disk, and he realized that the technique that was about to unfold was none other than one of his most personal favorite manuvers.

Sure enough, due to the proper angle setup, Luke's blade bounced off Wyatt's blade right out of the disk. The blade landed at Luke's feet as the boy stared down in shock at the quick defeat.

Mr. Hwang with a small glint in his eyes announced, "And the winner of this first round is Wyatt Anaian of Dewing Boys' Private School. Congratulations Wyatt.... Good job Luke. I have to be off now to another battle. See you guys around." The teacher left quickly.

Mitsu saw Luke's shock and moved closer to Wyatt, while whispering in his ear, "Wyatt?! Couldn't you have taken it a little easier on that guy? That was too harsh and too quick!"

Wyatt shook his head, feeling awful, but said, "I couldn't.... Drazzler wouldn't let me."

They watched as Luke stood up, gathering himself together. He walked over to them, giving Wyatt a weak smile, saying in a choked voice, "Well... that was shorter.. than I expected it to be.. but oh well," he laughed a little, recovering his voice, "I wasn't expecting to win the first round anyways... Thank you for the battle. I hope to be just as good as you someday."

"I didn't mean to end the battle that fast," blurted out Wyatt, "I'm sorry..."

Luke seem a little taken back at this statement, but quickly answered, "You don't have to be sorry... This was a fair fight. I'm just disappointed that I'm out of the tournament, that's all. Don't feel guilty, you deserved to win... I just wasn't prepared enough.."

"Yeah but...," argued Wyatt.

Luke cut Wyatt off, "I better get going now," he said hurriedly, " Good luck in the tournament. I'll see ya around!" Luke walked off back towards the school, after picking up his blade. There was a slack in his pace however for he seemed sad as he walked hands in his pockets and head down.

Wyatt looked after him feeling the guilt rise despite of what Luke had said, _(Why did I have to be so cruel), _thought Wyatt sullenly, looking down at the blade in his hand, _(Why was Drazzler so aggressive?! He didn't even listen to a single thing I wanted!)_

Mitsu and Kai watched intently as Wyatt walked over to the fountain sitting down on it's edge. He faced them as they could see his mood.

"Are you okay Wyatt?," asked Mitsu walking over and sat down next to the boy, putting a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt smiled at her brightly, but Mitsu could sense it took him too much effort.

"I'm fine," reassured Wyatt gently, "I won after all.... but... I think I need to be alone for a while though..."

Kai raised his eyebrows. Wyatt wanted to be alone. The Wyatt. Since when? Even though he wouldn't admit it, Kai was getting worried about the kid.

Mitsu also seemed worried, but nodded at Wyatt understanding, "Sure I'll see you later kay?"

Wyatt gave a silent nod as Mitsu looked at him. She sighed and left. Kai left quietly as well too.

Wyatt sat there on the fountain thinking, _(What have I done?)_

**BvG Tournament; Chapter Eleven: First Round (Part One)- Unrest**


	12. Chapter 12: First Round Pt Two, Distress

**Beyblade: BvG Tournament- Boys vs. Girls**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own beyblade...but I do own Natsuko, Mitsu, Rika, Miss Yahgishi and Mr. Hwang as well as other made-up sub-characters. I guess that's something... But otherwise, plez don't sue me!**

**Author's Note: **... I really don't know what to say... but I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic for a while! Since May... 7 months so to say. What can I say? My internet had been cut off since August when we moved, and also wasn't put back up b/c of my bro going to college and my parents trying to save money and all... I wanted to work on the fic, but I couldn't. So when school time rolled around, I forgot about it... Senior year at high school has been pretty tough on me. I'm getting a D in Trig. I just want to scream, not to mention a C in Art Class! Art Class! Can you believe that? My artwork in class is fine, but it's the out of class sketch books that pulled me down, b/c I couldn't finish them on time b/c I joined a lot of new activities like Speech and I was in a lot of plays which ate up my time so I could never find time to type or go to the library in order to update on the internet. On January 13 though, I finished the first semester of high school. and this second semester I have still have 7 classes but more time. I'm not in Quiz Bowl anymore and there are no plays this season, so I'm alright...I think. I'm taking two college classes at a community college by my school and it takes up to 1 to 2 hours a day, but I can concentrate on my art and writing now since I have a peperiodree at my school. This story is leading up to something. It was on the 13th that I went to my Accounting class at WIT. I was 20 minutes late (B/C I was finishing up my Physics II semester test) and panicking like crazy. I couldn't find the room either, so embarrassed I had to ask someone (I just hate asking people for directions) That made me even 10 more minutes late searching. I was thinking, oh great, my first day to a college class and I'm late. Wow, a nice way to leave a new impression on my teacher...yeah..well yep, I'm probably not going to do well in this course. Then I finally found the stupid room that the class was supposed to be in, and guess what? There was a note on the door saying that there was no class today b/c the teacher was sick! It was lucky, yet I banged my head on the door at the same time literally, b/c of all the emotions I was going through. I was happy, yet frustrated at the same time. I was thinking how dumb I was, and what a loser I was, why a lot of awful things have been happening to me my senior year of high school. Then I remembered the good things too.. like meeting new friends, learning new things despite all the hardships that I had to go through learning them... I guess it is an amazing year for me after all... I couldn't give up... not yet. I walked around the college, wanting to see what I could do, when I spotted the library. With computers! Happy that I could finally get on the Net again and having a break, I checked my mail, and found a review alert! I thought (What the heck? My fics? People are still rereveiwinghem? After all this time?)I decided to check up on my fic, and surprised, surpise! It was a review made on that very same day! You don't know how happy and sad that made me felt. I was still getting reviews for fanfics I wrote! ...but I felt bad that I haven't update for so long due to tuturmoiln my life. I would like to thank Breezy and other reviewers though. I can't believe this fic is still being reviewed after all these months. You've enencouragede to keep my writings up... I'ved realized that I've missed writing a lot, especially now. Thank you all. Now since I should have time, and such, and am connected to the Internet now, I'll do my best to continue my fics! I don't want to didisappointyself or any of my reviewers again! Enough with my blabbling though and on with the story!

**Beyblade: BvG Tournament; Chapter Twelve: First Round (Part Two)- Distress**

Wyatt trailed his fingers through the waters of the lake, watching the ripples spread from his fingertips, the water cool to his touch. He could see the patches of pink and hazel orange reflected in the gleaming water, but didn't have the heart to raise his head to look at the beautiful sunset that was setting over the park. His head hung down. Only a few days ago, he could remember that he and Mitsu had walked in this very park, both of them eager for the tournament, the feelings of exexcitmentnd nervousness on their minds. Now, instead only a weight of depression was clouding his own mind as he recalled the memory of a battle that he had won only a few hours ago against the boy Luke.

_**Flashback**_

_"Man, why is your blade so wobbly" asked Luke._

_Drazzler was clearly wobbling like crazy as it chased the blade around the disk._

_"I don't know..." said Wyatt confused, while thinking, **(Dazzler was doing fine when I was prapracticingth Mitsu... what's wrong with him now?)**_

_Wyatt's blade clashed again with Luke's, his blade clearly at the greater advantage, even though it was so wobbly._

_Luke's blade, unable to hold its ground anymore, was sent flying out of the disk and landed with a huge thump on the concrete floor, and little tiny bits from the blade could be seen coming off it. Luke winced even though the damage was slight._

_"First round goes to Wyatt Anian" announced Mr. Hwang"Players please ready your blades again."_

_Without a word, the bladers picked up their blades and resresetem onto their launchers._

_"Three..., two..., one..." counted Mr. Hwang._

_"Let it rip" yelled the bladers in unsunison they released their blades._

_Wyatt's blade was more at an angle then Luke's as it shot into the disk, and due to the proper angle setup, Luke's blade bounced off Wyatt's blade right out of the disk. The blade landed at Luke's feet as the boy stared down in shock at the quick defeat._

_Mr. Hwang with a small glint in his eyes announced"And the winner of this first round is Wyatt Anaian of Dewing Boys' Private School. Congratulations Wyatt... Good job Luke. I have to be off now to another battle. See you guys around." The teacher left quickly._

_Mitsu saw Luke's shock and moved closer to Wyatt, while whispering in his ear"Wyatt! Couldn't you have taken it a little easier on that guy? That was too harsh and too quick"_

_Wyatt shook his head, feeling awful, but said"I couldn't... Drazzler wouldn't let me."_

_They watched as Luke stood up, gathering himself together. He walked over to them, giving Wyatt a weak smile, saying in a choked voice"Well... that was shorter.. than I expected it to be.. but oh well" he laughed a little, recovering his voice"I wasn't expecting to win the first round anyways... Thank you for the battle. I hope to be just as good as you someday."_

_"I didn't mean to end the battle that fast" blurted out Wyatt"I'm sorry..."_

_Luke seem a little taken back at this statement, but quickly answered"You don't have to be sorry... This was a fair fight. I'm just disappointed that I'm out of the tournament, that's all. Don't feel guilty, you deserved to win... I just wasn't prepared enough.."_

_"Yeah but..." argued Wyatt._

_Luke cut Wyatt off"I better get going now" he said hurriedly" Good luck in the tournament. I'll see ya around" Luke walked off back towards the school, after picking up his blade. There was a slack in his pace however for he seemed sad as he walked hands in his pockets and head down._

_Wyatt looked after him feeling the guilt rise despite of what Luke had said, **(Why did I have to be so cruel), **thought Wyatt sullenly, looking down at the blade in his hand, **(Why was Drazzler so aggressive! He didn't even listen to a single thing I wanted!)**_

_**Back to the Present**_

Wyatt cringed, remembering what had happened. A cold wind blew causing Wyatt to shiver as the sun set.

_(Why couldn't I control him!) _cried out Wyatt in his mind, thinking of Drazzler. _(What's wrong with him!)_ Angry, Wyatt got up to his feet, picked up a stone and threw it angangrilyto the lake, causing a small splash. Wyatt walked along the rocks toward one of the docks, moody as he reached the planks, throwing another rock into the lake. He stared at his reflection at the edge of the dock for a moment, then sighed. _(I guess I should go back now), _he thought, seeing that it was getting dark. He turned and the corners of his eyes caught onto a figure that was walking from the trees. He turned his head to see who it was.

It was Rika who was walking along one of the many paths around the park. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head and spotted Wyatt. Her eyes flashed angangrily she glared menacing at the kid.

Wyatt caught off guard by those disturbing eyes took a step back, forgetting he was on the edge of the dock. He failed his arms in the air in an effort to regain his balance, but to no avail, losing it as he fell into the water with a huge splash.

Rika stopped and blinked. _(What an idiot..)_ she thought ruefully, staring at the place where Wyatt had disdisappearedd wondering briefly why he wasn't coming back up.

Wyatt sank with a panic. He did not realize the water by the dock was so deep! Struggling to get his bearings, Wyatt couldn't tell which way was to the surface because the light was so dim. Air bubbles were released from his throat as the kid panicked, trying to swim back up, but his legs, having finally reached bottom had caught onto something. Wyatt choked on water, feeling it go into his lungs as he lost conscious, but not before seeing a dark figure plunge into the water above him.

**_-_Somewhere else in the park-**

A brown-haired girl with brown eyes and glasses was dragging an pretty Asian girl with green eyes and jet-black hair across the park. Natsuko, the green-eyed girl protested"Mitsu! Where are you taking me"

"Come on, Natsuko" said Mitsu, stopping for a moment"I already told you! You need to help Wyatt out. Speak with him and do something to help with Drazzler"

Natsuko pulling back and a little exasperated demanded"Why didn't you just tell me that before you dragged me out of the dojo! Miss. Yahgishi is going to have a fit and kept an even tighter watch on me now! She trusted me in the dojo, but now she's going to be furious at both you and me! She was even there with me. I could have asked her for permission to leave"

"But I did tell you! When I dragged you out of there! Miss Yahgishi should have heard it as well" protested Mitsu.

"Well I heard you saying something along the lines of this: Natkouotcmhelwyatewsumthinandnow and so on" said Natsuko" I couldn't understand a single word you said because you spoke so fast! I highly doubt Miss Yahgishi did either"

"Sorry" apologized Mitsu sheepishly.

Natsuko sighed a little as she looked at her friend"I guess it okay... I'll just have to explain it to he.." Natsuko words trailed off as she appeared to be listening to something.

"What is it Natsuko" asked Mitsu.

_(Was that a splash?) _thought Natsuko, feeling uneasy. It was coming in the direction of the lake. _(It's much too cold to swim at this time of day.. and it's getting too dark. ) _Natsuko frowned and began quickly walking toward the source, breaking into a run, after hearing another splash, following her instincts that something was wrong.

"Natsuko? Where are you going" asked Mitsu confused. Seeing that her friend was getting away, Mitsu followed suit while yelling"Wait up Natsuko! You still need to speak to Wyatt! COME BACK"

Natsuko heard some splashing then silence, all clearer this time apparently coming from the lake, but she couldn't see the cause of it because clumps of bushes and trees blocked her view. As she rounded them, she could see a small dock was there, and a dark figure on it's wet planks kneeling next to another figure that was lying down.

The kneeling figure looked up and Natsuko thought, _(Is that a girl?). _It was getting to dark to see clearly. The figure bolted into the trees on the other side opposite her. "Wait" said Natsuko, but it was too late. She slowed down, confused, _(Why did she run?), _she thought to herself. She caucautiouslypapproachede figure lying on the dock. _(Wyatt!),_ thought Natsuko recrecognizinge wet and unconscious boy. She kneeled down quickly to check his breath. The boy was breathing alralrightoted Natsuko with relief.

"Natsuko" said a voice.

Natsuko looked up to see Mitsu rounding the corner and breathing heavily from the long run.

"What are you doi.." Mitsu trailed off with a gasp"Wyatt!." she was at the boy's side in a flash"What happened" demanded Mitsu.

"I don't know" replied Natsuko, touching the boy's forehead and realized the boy was shivering. It was cold out there right now. Natsuko took off her school jacket and put it over the boy.

Wyatt eyes opened weakly"Mitsu? Natuko" he choked out water, coughing while Natsuko helped him by pounding on his back as he did so. He stopped after a while, passing out again. His teeth chattered due to the coldness of the settling night air.

Natusko, worried, helped him sit up. "We need to get him out of the cold air" she told Mitsu.

Mitsu nodded and supported Wyatt on the other arm, helping him to stand up, as the trio straggled back to school.

**_-_Dewing's Infirmery-**

The nurse Mrs. Graystead checked Wyatt over, pursing her lips as she did so. She finally stopped with the checkup as she looked at a clipboard.

"Well" prodded Mitsu impatiently.

"He has a bad cold and a little water in his lungs" answered the nurse"Probably because he was so wet. Kinda of too cold for a swim, isn't it" she asked dissawith disapprovalNo..." asaid Natusko" I think he accidaccidently in madam."

"Oh" said the nurse, her stern look dissappdisappearingk of kindness taking over instead"he should be more careful then" she said, looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Well" the nurse sighed"You girls better be getting back to your school dorms. It's almost 10:30. The gate should be closing any mintue minute

"Yes madam" said Natsuko, bowing in thanks"Thank you for taking care of him" She turned to leave, but stopped when she noticed that Mitsu was still rooted to her spot. "Come Mitsu" said Natsuko, tugging gently at the girl's sleeve.

Mitsu casted a relucenreluctantt Wyatt.

"Don't worry about him" the nurse said reassurely, seeing Mitsu's reluctereluctance in safe hands now. I'm on night watch plus my room is near here. I'll be able to check up on him once in a while."

Mitsu look at the nurse for a moment, and nodded, shooting one last glance at Wyatt, then walked out the door after Natsuko.

As they walked past the gate, Mitsu suddenly turned to Natsuko and asked"Do you think that he'll be all right" the worry reflected in her eyes.

"I'm am sure that he will be all right" replied Natsuko as they walked"It's only a cold, Mitsu.

Mitsu shook her head"No I didn't mean about that... Wyatt is really stressed out and depressed right now, that's what I think. And it's all because of Drazzler. Natsuko... you gave it to him, why won't the bit beast listen to him! Can't you do something about it"

Natsuko gave a little inward sigh"Mitsu... when I told you about Drazzler, I said that I couldn't guarantee that he would obey Wyatt, for a good reason. Drazzler is a powerful bitbeasbit beastust anyone can control him.."

Mitsu stopped in her tracks"Then why did you give him to Waytt" she demanded shrilly.

Natsuko turned around to face her, stopping as well. "Because..." she replied"I believe that someday, Wyatt will be able to control him... I sense something special in him.. just like you Mitsu. Why do you think I was able to give Dabbler over to you? I KNEW you would be able to control her someday,and you were able to. So please don't worry about it anymore.Just believe in him. I know that Wyatt will overcome his obstacles just like you did."

"Really" asked Mitsu skeptically"Are you sure"

"Yes Mitsu" answered Natsuko.

Mitsu let out a deep sigh of relief.

"What is up between you and him by the way" asked Natsuko curiously.

Mitsu turned beet red"W..What do you mean" she asked, beginning to walk again but at a faster pace.

Natsuko moved to catch up"Oh.. nothing.. it's just that the atmosphere between you two is strange" she commented"and you're getting so overprotective of him..."

"Really" asked Mitsu nervously"Oh..ah...well... it's...you know.." She sweatdropped as Natsuko looked at her curiously. "...Ah...um...never mind" Mitsu buckled under the pressure from the blank, yet probing gaze from Natsuko. Mitsu squeaked quickly"I have to go now!. Bye Natsuko" and she ran off.

Natsuko stared blankly after her reteatiretreating, _(Now what was that all about?), _she thought, confused at Mitsu's behavior.

Mitsu walked by herself to the dorms, quietly mad and kicking herself for it. _(Why was it so hard for me to tell Natsuko that I like Wyatt? And more than a friend too.)_ Mitsu walked on musing, _(I guess it is too hard.. Natsuko's the type of girl who doesn't know about that stuff anyway)_ She sighed as she remembered something.

_**Memory flashback**_

_Mitsu and Natsuko were quietly talking about Japan and its customs in the classroom. Some other girls by the window were also chattering as well._

_"So what are families like in Japan" asked Mitsu._

_"What do you mean" asked Natsuko._

_"Well you know" said Mitsu"Like American families are really different from England and such. What is so different in a Japanesee family from a family in England"_

_"Hm... I think family is the same anywhere" replied Natsuko"But I guess the father is more strict and the role of the son is to be duti..." she stopped talking due to being interupinterrupteder girl._

_"Did you say son, Lady Tennyo" asked one of the girls"Are you talking about a boy! You like someone" The other girls murmeremurmuredring around the two. _

_Mitsu could see that Natsuko was taken back by the question and wondered how she would respond._

_"Wh.. what are you talking about" asked Natsuko confused._

_"Aww... you have a crush? Our lady has a crush" said another girl sighing._

_The other girls bursted out other questions"Is he really cute? Oh he has to be! How old is he? Show us a picture"_

_Mitsu couldn't help but grin at the obvious confusion on Natsuko's face and the question marks in her eyes._

_"Tell us who the lucky guy is" prodded another girl._

_"What lucky guy" asked Natsuko obviously not getting it._

_"Oh, come on you can tell us" ugred turgedrl"We can keep a secret._

_Mitsu scoffed at that. __**(Yeah right. If Natsuko actually did have a crush on someone and told it to those girls, it would be all over the school in a heartbeat.)** She then realized that Natsuko seemed uncomfortable at the onslaught of questions._

_Mitsu stepped in between the girls and Natsuko"You guys, come on. We're were just talking about families in Japan and the difference between them and families here in England. Not about boys. For crying out loud, why were you listening to our conversation anyways? Talk about rude."_

_"So Lady Tennyo doesn't have a crush" asked one of them._

_Mitsu rolled her eyes"No. I thought I just explained that to you."_

_"If we're on the subject of boys anyways" piped up a girl"Lady Tennyo, are any of the boys in Japan cute? I hear that they are."_

_Mitsu sighed a little exasperated, __**(Don't these girls think of anything but boys?)**, then heard Natsuko speak"What? Why would you want to know if boys are cute in Japan" Mitsu stared at Natsuko along with the other girls._

_"What" said a girl"Don't you know"_

_Natsuko looked at the girl blankly._

_Mitsu cleared her throat"Um, we have to go now. Lady Tennyo here has to go to practice. She dragged Natsuko out of the room._

_Natsuko let Mitsu pull her until they were outside of the school building then stopped her. "Those girls were scary" she commented with relief._

_Mitsu nodded"Boy-crazy all of them. But you... I thought you were smart.." Mitsu imitated Natsuko"What? Why would you want to know if boys are cute in Japan" she dropped the imitation act"How naive can you be" she demanded._

_Natsuko looked at her"but.. why would they want to know that"_

_Mitsu gave a loud sigh"Natsuko, you definitely are not a romantic are you? Girls like those love to hear about forgeinforeignThey're hopeless."_

_Natsuko stared at her"Romantic? Like marriage? Aren't they too young to be thinking about boys like that"_

_Mitsu shook her head"You're hopeless..."_

**-Back to the present-**

_(Yep), _thought Mitsu, _(She doesn't understand a thing when it's about love. Still... I feel bad for not being able to tell her about Wyatt. She is my best friend after all..) _Mitsu made a mental note to try and get up her courage to tell Natsuko as soon as possible.

"Hey" said a voice suddenly behind her, making Mitsu start in surprise.

Mitsu turned around to see crimson eyes. "Geez, scare me half to death, will you" she asked scarasisarcasticallyith a shudder. She really didn't like being around this guy whom she viewed as cold and unemotional.

Kai gave an annoyed grunt"Do you know where Wyatt is" he asked in a strange tone.

Mitsu stared at him. Was that worry... or demand in his tone? Maybe both/ She couldn't tell which. The guy was so hard to read, just like Natsuko before Mitsu got to know her better and could somehow decipher her friend's mood but it had taken a lot of time. The guy had a mysterious aura around him too, kinda okinde Natsuko but not exactly the same...

"Well" Kai asked, breaking into Mitsu's thoughts, irritated at her lack of response to her question and the way she was staring at him. He met her stare striaghstraightflinching.

"Oh, sorry" said Mitsu taken back, and realized that she had not answered"Um he's in the infirmeinfirmary boy's school."

Kai blinked for a second"What for" he asked.

"Oh.. he somehow fell into the lake and now he has a bad cold" replied Mitsu"Natsuko and I brought him there about a hour ago." _(Wait a second...), _shethought,_ " A hour ago? What time is it now?), _looking at her watch_, (10:50!), _she started in suprisesuprise muttered something under his breath, which Mitsu could barely hear"Idiot. That kid's so clumsy he'll trip over his own feet if he looks at them."

"Ahem" Mitsu cleared her throat, trying to ingore tignorement made about Wyatt"Don't you know what time it is! It's 10: 50 now! The gate is closed! How are you supposed to get back to the boy's school! If you're caught here, you could be suspended or worse.. expelled"

"I have my methods" answered Kai, mysterious as ever, as he walked away. He paused for a moment"Thanks" he mumbled, before disappearing into the surrounding darkness quickly and silently.

Mitsu looked into the dark where he had vanished. (_I'll never understand that guy,) _she thought, _(...but Wyatt likes him, and he did save Natsuko... so he must be okay...somehow.)_ She walked into the dormitory, shaking her head.

**BvG Tournament; Chapter Twelve: First Round (Part Two)- Distress**

Author's Note- Well? I hope my writing hasn't dimisheddiminishedity, since I haven't wrote for so very long. Originally this chapter was supposed to way, way longer! I mean I had twenty pages, and I'm still typing! I wanted to get this out to you guys before the end of January, but couldn't, so I decided to put up part of it. So now instead of the First Round coming out in two installments, it going to be four. So there'll be four part. Bear with me here, I'm trying my best to finish it, and hope to get the next chapter out soon! Thanks a lot you guys! Luv ya all! And please review, cuz without them I would have never came back cuz I was so caught up in life. Thanks to all of my reviewers out there!


	13. Chapter 13: First Round Pt Three, Bedres...

**Beyblade: BvG Tournament****- Boys vs. Girls**

**Disclaimer****: This again? Okay.. I don't own Beyblade.. blah, blah..blah.. Does anyone even read these disclaimers? Oh well, better do it just in case. Plez don't sue me because I'm writing about Beyblade... I know I don't own it. Do you think I'm dumb enough or rich enough to say that? I wish I did though... (Wistful gaze) Then Kai would definitely be the main character.. Anyways... yeah.. On w/the fic.**

**Author's Note-** Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews! It helped out a lot. Sorry it took me so long again to update, but my life has been pretty hectic pretty much of lately. As a senior I had to fill out my fasa and everything, and I'm plagued w/finding scholarships and writin essays. Argggh! I just want high school life to be over and college life to begin.. Why does it have to be so complicated? I've been physically sick lately, and emotionally as well... I got my heart broke on Valentine's Day, when I confessed to this guy I like through email.. and he's been ignoring me since. So my writings are probably depressing rit now, and not good. But I've made an effort to bring out the next chapter. Hope you guys like it..

**Beyblade: BvG Tournament****; Chapter Thirteen: First Round (Part Three)- Bedrest**

**Day: Tuesday night, ****12:00 p.m.**

**Infirmary **

In the moonlit room filled with medicine, supplies and empty beds there was one bed filled and in that bed, a boy slept but not silently. Wyatt tossed and turned in the bed, disturbed by both his dreams and.. his memories as a soft blue glow seemed to illuminate from his body.

**_-Dream-_**

_Shrieking laughter could be heard, as Wyatt looked into those disturbing orange eyes filled with harshness and pain. The girl Rika laughed, "Why don't you come and play with me," she asked holding up the black launcher with that blood-red blade on it. _

_**(No!), **cried out Wyatt in his mind, not wanting to face that horrible nightmare again, running. He could hear the pounding of his own feet as he ran into the blind darkness. His breath came out in short and heavy gasps as he ran, then suddenly, WHAM! He ran smack into something or someone which sent him sprawling to the ground. He looked up seeing a spotlight turn on and was blinded for a moment, unable to see the dark, yet somewhat familiar figure towering over him. Wyatt heard loud laughter, immediately knowing who it was without having to look into those yellow eyes and see that dirty blonde hair. **(Derek!), **realized Wyatt, panicking._

_"Well what do we have here," boomed Derek, "It's the freak who can't even control a bit beast! I'm going to enjoy this! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

_The ring of Derek's laughter rang hard in Wyatt's ears as he cowered, seeing Derek's fist plummet down on him._

**_-Memory-_**

_Feeling nothing, and confused, Wyatt looked up to see that Derek and the darkness had vanished, and only normal blue sky with moving white clouds existed above him. He looked around to see small and large buildings surrounding him. The place seemed vaguely familiar. **(I know this place)** thought Wyatt in his mind absently, and turned to see a small boy walking past him._

_"Um.. excuse me," said Wyatt to the kid. The kid made no motion of hearing, and just kept on walking. Wyatt followed after, and said in a louder voice, "Excuse me!." The kid stopped. Wyatt continued, "Could you possibly tell me where I am?" Wyatt waited for the answer but none came. After a moment Wyatt realized the kid wasn't listening to him, but was staring at something across the street. Wyatt followed the boy's gaze._

_A beyblade battle was taking place between two young boys as a small crowd. One was dressed in black and urging his blade on with a strong voice, while the other blader in a gray sweatshirt yelled as well and a few boys were cheering either blader on. The boy Wyatt had been trying to talk to, eagerly went towards the spectacle. Wyatt followed, curious and stood behind the kid, watching the battle as well._

_It looked like the kid in black would win since his blade had much more power, slamming into the other hard, several times pushing it back, but suddenly the smaller blade quickly swerved to the side when the blade was about to hit it again and that blade moved out of the disk by its own force. The small crowd roared._

_Wyatt blinked for he could have sworn he had seen this battle before. He looked down at the kid he had followed and was startled. The kid's face was his own, but years younger. The kid sighed admirably as he watched the two bladers leave. "I wish I had a blade too," he murmured. The kid walked away back toward the buildings. Wyatt hurriedly followed after._

_**(So this is my memory?), **thought Wyatt confused, **(But why would I dream this? I haven't dreamt of my childhood since I was ten or eleven years old)** Wyatt watched as the little kid/Wyatt stop and press his face against the window. Curious, Wyatt went over to see what the kid was looking at and saw the beyblades. He heard the little kid/Wyatt sigh wistfully. Then everything faded and it was dark again._

_**(I remember), **thought Wyatt while standing alone in the darkness, **(I always wanted to beyblade ever since I was a little kid. I wonder why... It felt like... it felt like something was calling to me... something inside of me... I couldn't explain it, not to my friends or family...)** Wyatt started in surprise as a light blue light appeared out of nowhere._

_The blue light turned a little deeper shade of blue and Wyatt could feel it touching something deep in him. Various images began passing in front of him, memories he could barely grasp on to, but he knew exactly what they were._

**_-Various Memories-_**

_Little Wyatt breathed a small wonder of "wow" as he held a beyblade for the first time in his hands. _

_The storekeeper Mr. Goodwin smiled, "Well?.. Do you like it kid?"_

_"Yes," said Wyatt eagerly, "I'll take it," reaching out to pay for it._

_Little Wyatt held a launcher in his hand and nervously settled his blade onto it, finally ready to go as he faced another person known as Dex._

_"It's a one round battle okay," Dex said._

_Wyatt nodded nervously and watched as Dex began the countdown._

_"Three!... Two!... One!..." counted Dex._

_"Let it rip," both of them yelled._

_The blades had swirled around and attacked each other for a long time before reaching a finish, which was Wyatt who managed to turn his blade over and somehow knocked Dex's blade out of the ring in the process._

_"I won," asked Wyatt._

_Dex nodded a little sullenly._

_"Hey kid," stepped another figure by the beyblading disk. It was a boy with flaming red hair and brown eyes. "How long have you been beyblading," he asked._

_"It's my first time," answered Wyatt._

_Dex and the unknown boy stared at him in disbelief._

_"I was beaten by a first timer," said Dex slowly, the words sinking in. He laughed a little, "You're kidding me right? Please tell me you're kidding."_

_Wyatt shook his head, "Really... it's my first time. I just got this beyblade."_

_Dex looked like he was going to faint._

_The unknown red-haired boy asked Wyatt, "What's your name?"_

_The red-haired boy held out his hand for Wyatt to shake, which Wyatt did do. "My name is Rax," said the boy, "You're pretty good Wyatt, especially since you beat my little bro here who is second only to me in this neighborhood. How would you like to join our team?"_

_Wyatt looked at Rax, confused, "Team," he asked blankly._

_"Yeah," said Rax realizing he had to explain it to the little kid, "You see, we have neighborhood tournaments all around town. Right now Dex and I are a team competing as the Dragsters. We could use one more member. And I would like that member to be you. What do you say?"_

_"Okay," said Wyatt, excited to have his first chance to be on a beyblading team._

_Rax looked at his little brother, "Is that all right with you Dex?"_

_Dex shrugged, "It's your decision big brother." "But know this kid," he said, directing his words to Wyatt, "Don't let this victory over me go to your head. If I ever see you bragging about this to ANYONE, you'll regret it! Capiece?" He said all of this with a death glare._

_Wyatt nodded quickly and furiously._

_"I will show you who the real blader is in due time," Dex continued, "This battle was just a fluke." The boy stormed off angrily._

_Rax looked after his brother, "Don't worry about him. His pride is just a little battered, that's all... He'll get over it." He gave Wyatt's a reassuring pat on the shoulder._

_Wyatt looked after Dex. He wasn't so sure about that._

_It was the beginning of a rival ship between him and Dex and things were tense between the two on Team Dragster, despite Rax's reassurance. Dex just did not get along with Wyatt, but the trio did make a strong team. They won many of the tournaments, receiving cash and prizes. They were on a roll until Dex made a very big mistake..._

_It was their ninth tournament when they had encountered Team Clubbers, which was a girl duo. Little did the Dragsters know that those girls were part of a gang known for their fierce reputation: the Yankees._

_A fierce battle had ensued between Rax and the older girl of the team. In the end, Rax had come out the winner so it left the youngest girl of the Clubbers to beat._

_Rax looked at Wyatt, "Kid, I think you should take the next opponent, okay?"_

_Wyatt nodded, but for some reason it seemed like butterflies were stuck in his stomach as he looked over at the girl, and he gulped._

_"Wait a second," butted in Dex, "I want to battle!"_

_"But...," said Rax but was cut off rudely by Dex._

_"Brother! I want to battle," insisted Dex._

_"Oh fine...," said Rax giving in to his little brother, "If you win, don't be so boastful," he warned, "I know how you get after a win... but these girls seem kinda of tough. Matt told us to watch out for this team and he knows these kinds of things. Be careful at what you do and say."_

_Wyatt could see that Dex was nodding absently, not really listening to what was being told to him_

_"Dex, are you listening to me," demanded Rax, but his little brother had already moved to the disk. Rax sighed, "He better not do anything stupid," he told Wyatt worriedly._

_Rax and Wyatt watched as Dex managed a win._

_"I win," said Dex joyfully._

_The other girl glared at him, "You just got lucky, that's all."_

_Dex looked at her, "Lucky? I think not. It was an easy win," he boasted._

_The girl stared daggers at him, 'What did you just say, you little punk!"_

_"Dex," warned Rax._

_But Dex wouldn't stop, "You heard me. It was easy. Any of the boys on my block could beat you blindfolded!"_

_"That it," snarled the girl, "NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY dissed me or my team," as she launched herself at Dex._

_Dex's eyes widened as the girl flew at him, too astonished to react before she hit him, knocking him down. The girl kept on hitting until Rax managed to pull her off and held her back, but not before Dex had received a black eye and a swollen lip._

_Dex scrambled back to Wyatt and stood up. "Dude, she's out of her mind," he said, scared out of his wits._

_"Let me go," snarled the girl stepping on Rax's foot, causing him to slightly release his grip on her as he hopped in pain, grimacing. The girl pulled free and yelled at her teammate, "Glory! Give me the bat!"_

_Dex and Wyatt looked at each other confused. "Bat," asked Wyatt, "Like furry animal type thing?"_

_They watched as the older girl pulled out a long shiny black baseball bat out of a duffel bag, and their eyes went wide as they looked at each other._

_"Not bat, bat, idiot," yelled Dex, "Baseball bat! Run for it!" _

_And the Dragsters ran._

_And that was how the Yankees came to their neighborhood. Because of one stupid mistake Dex had done, by insulting bladers who were actually members of the Yankee gang._

**_A few days later after the tournament_**

_Wyatt walked down the street, whistling happily, his hands in his pockets, one of them over a beyblade. He had just bought a new beyblade that was pretty good and in high demand too. It was one of the hardest to get. Wyatt was just thinking that life was pretty good, but then suddenly, his whole world came tumbling down._

_He felt something hit his head, and fell to the ground, all sprawled out and seeing stars, when rough hands grabbed him turning him over onto his back to where he could see who had attacked him. Wyatt blinked as a foot was placed on his chest. Five girls towered over him, wearing white mouth masks and carrying slick black baseball bats._

_"What the...," Wyatt's mouth was muffled as the foot that was on his chest was placed over his mouth instead. He balked at the taste of hard rubber and dirt._

_The owner of the foot removed her mouth mask. With a start, Wyatt realized that it was the same girl Dex had battled and defeated in their ninth tournament._

_"Hear this little punk," she said, bending over him, "Tell your little friend, that he'll get his punishment in due time. We're just going to beat you in a pulp right now to show him that what he's going to get is ten times worse. This neighborhood is our turf now." The girl smiled evilly, as she tapped Wyatt on the chest with a bat, "We'll show you what happens when you mess with us Yankees!" She raised the bat and hit Wyatt in the stomach hard. The other girls followed suit with their bats as well._

_Wyatt had never experienced so much pain in his life, as it grew more horrible, he turned and groaned, curling himself up into a ball as the blows rained on his back and other spots. His senses were fading out, as Wyatt, bruised and almost unconscious, finally lay out on his back, and looked up through slit eyes as the girl that Dex had beat in beyblading, bent over him again and reached into his pockets, taking out his cash, bus ticket and finally... his beyblade that he had worked so hard for. Wyatt flinched at this particular object and began to move with a groan._

_The girl looked at Wyatt in surprise, "He's still moving," she asked in disbelief._

_Wyatt struggled to catch his breath, as it came out in painful gasp, "Please... giv..e... th..at ..bac.k," he said weakly._

_The girl pulled back with the beyblade in her hand, startled. She recovered from her surprise quickly however and laughed a little nervously. "Still got some fight left in him huh," she said putting the blade down on the ground and watched as Wyatt reached out weakly to take it. But... before his hand got to it, she lifted up her foot and brought it down hard on the blade, smashing it. She raised her foot to reveal the broken pieces. _

_"Noo," yelled Wyatt weakly as he covered the pieces with his hand, anguish in his voice. His vision blurred suddenly and he passed out._

_**-Out of memory-**_

_The blue light glowed brightly jarring Wyatt from this particular memory. Wyatt gasped holding his chest from the backlash of pain brought to him from the memory. Wyatt looked around, seeing he was totally engulfed in the blue light. He felt the presence again of something mysterious and... powerful contained within the light all around him and that something was making him experience what he had tried so hard to forget, all over again. The light grew even deeper as the presence probed even deeper into the chasm where the most painful memories laid. _

_**"No," **yelled Wyatt to the light, **"No more! I don't want to remember!" **He thought he heard something but he couldn't be sure because it wasn't in words but feelings. _

_**Mysterious voice**- **(I want to know!)**_

**_"Know what,"_**_ demanded Wyatt, **"The pain I went through as a kid?"**_

_**Mysterious voice**- **(If you are worthy..) **_

_**"You won't find what you're looking for in there,"** yelled Wyatt, but it was too late as the memories of that week came rushing in._

_**-Back to memory-**_

_Wyatt woke up with a throbbing headache, and yelled, covering his head. Nothing came to hurt him. Wyatt uncovered his arms, seeing that he was in a dimly-lit room and on a bed that was unfamiliar to him. He suddenly gave a start, as he noticed there was a figure sitting on a stool next to him, then calmed down when he saw who it was._

_"You're finally awake huh," asked Rax sounding anxious and worried._

_"What happened," asked Wyatt groggily._

_"I was going to ask you that question," replied Rax, "All I know is that I found you on the alleyway nearby my house and managed to carry you here to my room on a bike. You're so bruised and battered..."_

_Wyatt then remembered the events of that day and the girls. He twitched. "Well there's a reason to that, and it's all due to your brother Dex." Wyatt recalled the girl's words: _**_"Hear this little punk," she said, bending over him, "Tell your little friend, that he'll get his punishment in due time. We're just going to beat you in a pulp right now to show him that what he's going to get is ten times worse. This neighborhood is our turf now." The girl smiled evilly, as she tapped Wyatt on the chest with a bat, "We'll show you what happens when you mess with us Yankees!" _**

_Rax looked at Wyatt startled, "Dex! He did this to you! I'm going to talk with him," he got up to move but Wyatt caught him by the arm stopping the older boy. Rax looked at him question ally._

_"No... it wasn't him who did this to me...it was those girls...," said Wyatt between gritted teeth._

_"Girls," asked Rax and it dawned on him, "you don't mean... those girls we fought last time?"_

_Wyatt nodded._

_"The ones that Dex and I won against, and then that girl beat Dex up and then chased us with that...that bat," Rax looked horrified as he looked Wyatt over, finally realizing what caused those bruises._

_"Yeah," said Wyatt grimly, "Except that there were more than one bat and girl this time around for me." He then proceeded to tell Rax about how the Yankees and how the said the neighborhood belonged to them now and that the beating they had given Wyatt would be much worse for Dex._

_Rax groaned and put his face in his hands, "My idiot brother. I told him not to get cocky! I should have stopped him when I had the chance! Now we have this mess on our hands!"_

_"What's going to happen now," asked Wyatt softly, not wanting to really know Rax's answer._

_Rax looked at Wyatt gloomily, "We have to wait and see...," he answered._

_That week was horrible for the boys of Sida curbs, as the Yankees took over. The girls beat any boy almost to a pulp, and took most of what they had. No boy could step out into the open without fear of masked figures catching them, and taking their belongings leaving nothing behind but pain by bats. The parents didn't know anything about this though, because what boy would want to tell his dad or mom that a girl or "girls" had beat them up? The parents were bewildered, and thought the boys of the neighborhood were roughing each other up and parents turned on the parents of the other boys. They didn't know half the truth. Anyways rumors spread around with the boys, and the boy treated Wyatt badly because of the team he was on._

_"This is all your fault," yelled a boy pushing Wyatt back, "You and Rax and Dex's! This Yankee gang wouldn't have come into our neighborhood if it wasn't for you stupid idiots!" Other boys murmured in agreement, surrounding Wyatt as he was on his knees and began kicking him around._

_"Stop it," said a voice harshly. _

_It was Rax who plunged into the circle and pulled Wyatt out from the middle with one hand, since the other left one was in a sling. _

_"It's not his fault! He had nothing to do with it. It was Dex and I who made the girls mad! So stop picking on him because he's the smallest one! Take it to me and Dex! We're the ones who are going to fix this anyways."_

_"How," demanded one of the boys. Another one said," Go and beg to ask them to forgive what you did or said to them for crying out loud!"_

_Rax looked down at the ground, shamefaced, "I told Dex to do it, but he refused. He said he won't go back on his pride and do it! I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen! Then I went by myself to ask that they forgive us, but they were furious and say we weren't really sincere, because Dex wasn't there himself in person to apologize. And here's what I got in return, a beating!" Rax pulled up his shirt to show the painful and red bruises that were swollen, and pointed to the sling on his arm._

_The boys' anger got bigger, "Then drag Dex there yourself!"_

_"I can't...," said Rax, "Dex went off to visit our grandparents' house. He won't be back in a month._

_Anger rippled through the crowd of boys and they glared at Rax angrily because of this statement he made, as if he was the one to blame._

_Rax sensed the danger, and kneeled down next to Wyatt, "Get out of here kid," said Rax hurriedly, "I'm sorry I got you into this. Run for it while you still have the chance. Scat!" He gently pushed Wyatt to encourage him to run, then stood up as the crowd of angry boys converged on him._

_Wyatt gritted his teeth angrily, digging his fingers into the ground, mostly at how Dex had just ran away like a coward and left his big brother to clean up this mess for him, and Rax was trying to do it and all by himself too. Wyatt know one thing for sure, and that was the fact that he wasn't going to do the same and abandon Rax, for Rax had been like a big brother to him, introducing him to the world of beyblade tournaments. Wyatt released the dirt from his hand and hit the ground angrily as he got up, moving himself in front of Rax._

_"Kid," said Rax both surprised and angry," What are you doing you idiot! I told you to run!"_

_"Never," said Wyatt, and yelled at the boys, "You want us to stop them! Rax and I will! With beyblading! So leave off!"_

_The boys stopped astonished, Rax astonished as well at Wyatt's outburst. "What," one of the boys asked confused._

_"You heard me," said Wyatt still angry, "Rax and I will challenge them to a beyblade battle. If we win, the Yankees will agree to leave us alone!"_

_"And if you lose," demanded the boy._

_Wyatt gulped, "Well then we'll just have to deal with it if it comes to that. Rax and I will that is. Wyatt looked to Rax for support._

_Rax recovered from his surprise, and went to stand by Wyatt giving one small nod, "Yes, Wyatt and I will take them on!"_

_Rax and Wyatt had set up a beybattle time with the Yankees in the neighborhood so the boys and the Dragsters arrived, and the Yankees and the girls arrived at the scene as well. Wyatt and the others were shocked to see that some of the girls in the neighborhood had been brought into the gang and two more were now being initiated. One girl Wyatt did not know, but the other girl was Rika...one of his childhood friends. Rax had defeated the first girl easily, and beat Rika in the first round, but then.. Rika was given an unusual blade. And Rax lost._

_Rax looked at Wyatt, ashen-faced, "I lost...," he choked out._

_Wyatt stood there shocked. He had never witnessed a loss by his team leader before and it bothered him greatly._

_"Wyatt," Rax's voice broke Wyatt out of his thoughts," The score is one win to our side, and one win on the other.. If you lose..."_

_Wyatt realized there was a tremble in Rax's voice and looked up at him, startled. Rax was shaking uncontrollably._

_"Win this Wyatt," Rax said, his eyelids drooping, and he dropped towards the ground._

_"Rax," yelled Matt surprised, but reaching his friend just in time to catch him, before Rax's body hit the ground. Matt examined Rax and saw he was breathing all right. "He fainted," said Matt with disbelief to Wyatt._

_One of the Yankee girls scoffed, "What a wimp! One loss to our little Rika here, and he's out of it! Total loser!"_

_Matt's eyes flared angrily, as he began to move toward the girl, furious, but was halted by Wyatt stepping out in front of him._

_"That's not true," yelled Wyatt, surprising both Matt and the girls at his outburst. "Rax fought well! You did something to him no normal person can stand with that blade!." Wyatt was recalling how Rax face looked so distorted when Rika had called out something from her blade that was unseen. How he had seemed so paralyzed and was in so much pain from those invisible blows. "You cheated somehow," yelled Wyatt loudly, "Rax never loses... not to some beginner! Something's wrong with that blade!" _**(A/N: Apparently Wyatt is forgetting he beat Rax's little bro when he was just a beginner, so he really shouldn't be saying this statement. Sorry, I had to add that in)**

_Some of the Yankees murmured angrily and were going to step forward, but their two leaders halted them. "Making up excuses for the poor loser huh," sneered the leader girl again. One of the girls spoke," but he noticed it..." "Shut up," snarled the leader, and then directed the words to Wyatt, "Enough talk! Battle now!"_

_"Fine," said Wyatt, stepping up to the disk. "I'll beat you, no matter what dirty tricks you try to pull on me," still angry about Rex._

_"Tough words for a little runt," remarked the leader, "See if you can live up to them, I highly doubt it though, especially with little Rika on our side.."_

_Wyatt gritted his teeth, and set his blade on the launcher, seeing that his hands trembled, but put his hands on the launcher anyways and turned to face... Rika._

**_-_**

**_"No,"_**_ yelled Wyatt, breaking away from the memory, **"I don't wanna remember! Especially not this battle! I don't want to relive it again! Let me go," he yelled towards the deep blue light. "Who, or whatever you are, let me go,"** he pleaded, and half yelled._

_But the light kept pressing him on, and the feelings came tumbling onto Wyatt, making him thrash in pain_

**_-Outside the dream-_**

Kai walked silently through the dark halls, pausing now and then, when he saw a light go by, carried by one of the teaches. Immediately he slipped behind a wall section, knowing that if he got caught in the middle of the night like this, he would probably attract a lot of unwanted trouble, something he definitely didn't need right now. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Kai felt like he had to see how Wyatt was faring. He cursed himself, why was he getting so soft on the kid? Kai couldn't understand himself sometimes.

Dranzer rumbled at the back of Kai's mind, _Does the kid remind you, of you, _the beast asked curiously.

Kai stopped walking, looking incredously (if even possible) at Dranzer in his mind.

_/Wyatt? Remind me of myself? Give me a break, _Kai walked on irritated/_That kid is nothing like me. Why the heck would you say that Dranzer, _he demanded in his mind.

_/Because you think of Russia, every time you think of him, _replied Dranzer, _/and about the fear you, yourself once had/_

Kai didn't speak, realizing Dranzer was right. The fear he had felt when he saw Boris, and the mistakes he had made. He didn't want the kid to have the same fear, and make the same mistakes he had, and that was the reason why Kai was watching out for the kid. Kai grunted, vexed at the fact that Dranzer hit the nail right on the spot. That was one of the downfalls of carrying a bit beast around in your mind; they knew everything.

He was relieved to see the door to the infirmary in front of him, and opened it, walking into the moonlight filled room. Violent movement caught at the corners of Kai's eyes, and he looked to see that there was a figure thrashing around on one of the beds.

_(What the heck?), _thought Kai, a little startled, and walked towards the bed, "Wyatt," he said astonished, recognizing the figure and moved quickly to the boy's bedside.

Sure enough, it was the kid, and he was moving like crazy, as if he was in tremendous pain from something invisible, and he was gasping uncontrollably. It looked like a bad nightmare had a hold on him.

"What's wrong with him," asked Kai out loud, and a little scared, for a good reason. Wyatt looked like he was about to die.

_/Look closer/_ said Dranzer.

Kai did, seeing Wyatt's blade on the table by Wyatt, and blinked. There seemed to be a light blue aura coming out the blade, and was engulfing the kid.

_/Drazzler's doing this to him,_ asked Kai, about ready to grab the blade off the table, but holding himself back, _/Why, _he demanded.

Dranzer seemed to concentrate for a moment then replied, _/Drazzler's searching through, and is making Wyatt live through his past memories, because the bit beast wants to know why Wyatt should be its master. It's trying to see if Wyatt is truly worthy of him. This is a very powerful bit beast, almost as powerful as I was. It's so restless... so angry because it wants powerful foes to fight as well as a strong master to be able to control it../_

_/So Wyatt is experiencing everything again/ _asked Kai, listening to Wyatt's cries of agony and heart wrenching pain, feeling the boy's anguish, and getting frustrated. Wyatt was so helpless, and it hurt Kai deeply to watch. _/That's it/ _thought Kai, _/I'm stopping this/_

**_-In the Dream World-_**

_Wyatt watched as Rika was calling out the name of the bit beast, and the bloody aura surrounding him, and those big yellow eyes. **(no, No, NO,)** screamed Wyatt in his mind, (I don't wanna see!)_

**_"Kid, stop being a wimp! WAKE UP,"_**_ a voice said roughly, shattering Wyatt from his nightmare, as something hard hit him on his head. _

Wyatt woke up to see Kai's angry face.

"Kai," said Wyatt, sitting up confused and rubbing his head, because, well it hurt badly. Where was he? Wyatt slowly recognized the room as the infirmary, and then remembered why he was brought there. Then Wyatt remembered the dream, and started shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh stop it," said Kai angrily, noticing this.

Wyatt stopped and stared, because Kai was practically sort of yelling and Kai looked so furious.

"Are you going to keep on being a wimp," asked Kai angrily, "You're a wreck, all just because of a nightmare? How are you going to keep on beyblading if you can't move on from this one memory? Drazzler's going to leave you if you keep up this I'm so scared because of one dilemma in my past life act."

"But I'm not acting..," protested Wyatt

"Yes you are," roared Kai, making Wyatt scoot back in surprise, "Get a hold of yourself! What's in the past is in the past! Live with it and move on!" Kai got up and moved to the window still looking out, his reflection in the glass showing an expression on Kai's face that Wyatt was shocked to see. There such sadness in Kai's eyes, and it was a sadness Wyatt could feel. And Wyatt knew that Kai didn't want him to see his face, but Wyatt couldn't help it.

"Kai..," said Wyatt.

"I was like you once," said Kai hurriedly, interrupting Wyatt.

Wyatt blinked, put a finger to his ears, trying to clean them out, thinking he had heard wrong. Kai saying that he was like him? The great Kai? He couldn't believe it. Kai saw his motions, and scowled, and Wyatt immediately stopped.

It seemed like a long time before Kai spoke again. "Chained by the past.. terror.. Having nightmares I couldn't bear to speak of. And a fear that also haunted me. But I got past of that all," said Kai pausing for a moment, before adding reluctantly, "and only with the help of my friends.. my teammates who didn't give up on me despite all I did"

"The Blade Breakers," asked Wyatt, even though he already knew the answer. After all why else would Kai keep that picture of the world champions and him in that dusty storage place?

"Yes," said Kai, and then turned to glare at Wyatt threatening. "Then don't you ever dare tell them I said that or else..." Kai cleared his throat, "...That's all I have to say. You better get yourself back in shape or else you're going to have some explaining to do. So go back to sleep." He immediately left the room.

Wyatt stared after Kai, his mouth agape. _(What just happened there?), _thought Wyatt astounded. He had never heard Kai talk so much, and with emotion too. _(Was that the real Kai?) _Wyatt shook his head, and clenched his fist, _(But Kai's right.. I need to stop this act and move on.)_ His hand moved towards his blade, and he gripped it in his hand looking at the insignia on the bit chip in it. _(I will get control of you someday Drazzler... I won't let Kai, or myself down. That's a promise), _vowed Wyatt silently. He blinked. For a moment he thought he saw the blade glowed, but he wasn't sure. Shaking his head, he put the blade back on the tableside. and lay his head back down., thinking, _(Thank you Kai...) _and smiled. Kai really wasn't such a bad guy, as everyone thought he was, thought Wyatt, _(I knew.. I knew he was good)._

Kai sat in the tree, silently cursing at himself. _(What's wrong with me? Telling the kid everything like that? I hate this. Am I getting weak?) _But strangely, Kai felt a comfort at the fact that he must have gotten through to the kid. _(I hope Wyatt got over it.. and grows up, because I'm not going to help him no more!), _thought Kai fiercely.

Dranzer couldn't help but chuckle at his master's antics, knowing his master wouldn't keep that word about not helping the kid out. Dranzer was thinking about Kai's earlier words about himself, _/Weaker? Hardly... Master has gotten stronger since caring for this fledging.. He has a new strength that grows each day.. Even though he doesn't see it himself.. My master is stronger in ways never before. He is truly my master. The one I accepted when he was just a small child... I was afraid he might have disappeared after all of the trauma.. but he is beginning to find himself again. My master is growing too... And my true strength is returning as well because of this.../ _

Dranzer glowed warmly in Kai's mind, surprising him.

_/Something wrong Dranzer/_ asked Kai.

_/No master/_ replied Dranzer, sounding happy inside.

**End of BvG Tournament; Chapter Thirteen: First Round (Part Three)- Bedrest**

**Author's Note **...Well, that's it.. Not very good, I know.. I've been under a lot of stress, so this chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be, like I was going to add more details, and more things, and such, but I never got around to it. Hopefully things will get better w/the next chapter for me. I'm still kinda of heartbroken, but I'm getting over it gradually. I cut my hair shorter, so I guess that signifies a new start for me. The burdens being cut off, and making myself lighter, so I guess I am happier now, and ready to move on. I'll try to write more soon. Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review, (cuz they're what's keeping me going) Thank you all, and don't be afraid to flame, cuz I do need it... just not too bad.. And comment plez! Thanks!


End file.
